Maternal Instinct
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon finds a baby in her door step and asks Jane for help. While looking for the babys mother, the get closer to one another. Thanks to my beta phnxgrl.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi guys, here's my new story, the one I never finished. Again, it is an old story, older than The Secret, one of my first stories. I hope you will like it.**

**There are only 13 chapters.**

**Title:** Maternal Instinct

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating**: K

**Characters**: mostly Jane and Lisbon, but the team is there too.

**Summary**: Lisbon finds a baby in her door step and asks Jane for help. While looking for the babys mother, the get closer to one another.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A new case had been assigned to Agent Teresa Lisbon's team. Lisbon wanted it resolved quickly. All agents were on the scene, as well as Patrick Jane, the consultant, who was constantly disrupting the agents in their work. That annoyed her therefore she took him aside to have a word.

- "Jane, please…Would you for once keep quiet?" Lisbon scolded.

- "I could…but you wouldn't pay too much attention to me" the consultant said with a smile.

- "It would be difficult not too" Lisbon added softly which Jane did not to hear.

- "You were saying? Lisbon?" Jane asked wondering what she last said.

- "Nothing Jane, now go back to work." Lisbon admonished.

She walked away even more angry than before speaking to him. She immediately started to work the scene then gave no more attention to the antics of her consultant.

At day's end the case was resolved. Ultimately it was not a very difficult case. They all could go home early.

While she was in front of her place there were noises coming from a bush a little ways from her apartment. Cautiously she drew her gun then walked to those bush. She expected to find her neighbor's cat. He liked to play in those particular bushes. She could never be too careful. Instead, she found a small basket in which was a baby who was crying. Recovering from the surprise Lisbon tried to comfort the young one. She looked around searching for its mother or someone who could tell her from whence the baby came. The search was fruitless there was no one to be seen. She picked up the basket then entered her apt. She could not leave a baby alone outside.

Once inside she searched the bag. She had found supplies and a letter. She unfolded it then her surprise increased.

"_Agent Lisbon,_

_I know that my approach will seem strange, but I had no one else to turn to. I need your help. I am unable to take care of my daughter. Unfortunately, I can not keep her with me and I didn't know who to trust except you._

_Her name is Amy and she is six months old. She is an adorable little girl. She sleeps all night and does not require much attention._

_I know that I should entrust the service of child protection, but I don't trust them. I know you'll take care of her and I promise to come back one day. I know how you took care of your brothers and that's what makes me think that you will take care of my baby. You're a good woman, I know it._

_Please do not blame me harshly. You are the only person that I could trust._

_Esme Vasquez."_

Lisbon folded the letter then sat on the couch facing the little girl who smiled. She smiled back being touched by that smile. Lisbon thought it ultimately would not be difficult to take care of a baby. She seemed wise and easy going. But suddenly she began to cry then the agent tried to calm her down. She took her in her arms then rocked her but she started screaming even more. Lisbon felt that she was out of her league on this one. Then she had an idea then cursed since it is the only solution to her problem.

**- oooo -**

Jane was dozing on his sofa at the CBI. As every night he stayed there. It was the quiet space of the bullpen he liked. It was far better than the sterile room at the hotel he frequented.

His phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. A big smile lit up his face at the name of Teresa Lisbon. He picked up while talking a sleepy voice. He knew it was going to make her uncomfortable.

- "Hello…" he replied sleepily.

- "Jane, I'm sorry to wake you but I need your help" said Lisbon's anxious voice.

Jane then sat up then turned serious. To hear her talk like that always had the same effect on him. Lisbon was in trouble and it could be Red John. That is the one fear Jane lived with constantly.

He quickly banished that thought and used his skills to assess the situation. He quickly heard screams in the background which he knew could not be Red John but that of a baby.

- "Lisbon, is that a baby I hear?" Jane said with a smile to his voice.

- "Yes, it's a baby. Please come over I really need your help." Lisbon pleaded.

- "Since when do you have a baby?" Jane asked curiously.

- "I don't have one then instead of asking me questions. You'd better move yourself off that couch and come here." Lisbon said crossly.

- "No need to threaten me I'll be there." Jane said hanging up the phone.

Jane could imagine Lisbon still on the line cursed him. He knew she didn't like him questioning her. Unfortunately he could not help but tease her. It was his way of showing her that he liked her.

So he stood up then left the CBI for the residence of his boss. He arrived a few minutes later. Following the screams of the child right to her door he knocked. There was no answer so Jane let himself in. Once in he froze at the sight of a completely harried Lisbon with a baby who was constantly gesticulating in all directions while being held in her arms.

He smiled then approached her.

- "Need help perhaps?" He whispered in her ear.

- "Jane…?" Lisbon jumped. "You scared me. Could have you just knocked?"

- "I did several times there was no answer. I decided that I could let myself in." Jane explained.

- "Ok…Now that you're here please help me." Lisbon asked pleading with her eyes. The same eyes which Jane could never say no to.

He immediately dug through the items which came with the child. Finding what he needed he showed Lisbon the proper techniques in changing a baby.

- "See Lisbon you spread the changing pad underneath then using the wipes to clean the baby. You pick her up like so. Place the clean diaper like this then Viola clean and happy Baby." Jane instructed. "Now you try."

Lisbon followed Jane's guidance and eventually after several tries she got the hang of the process.

- "I did it! Jane I did it!" Lisbon squealed with delight and jumped into Jane's arms.

- "Yes you did next you need to learn about how to feed her." Jane said removing Lisbon from his arms. Lisbon pouted being removed from her consultant's arms.

- "So am I going to need to feed her now?" Lisbon asked.

Jane distracted by tickling the young one on the stomach looked up from the giggling baby.

- "She will tell you when she is hungry. Lisbon babies make distinct cries for different things. There are cries for whether they are happy or cross or hungry or wet or just tired and cranky. You will learn them quickly enough… Isn't that right baby? Yes it is!" Jane said turning his attention back to the infant.

Lisbon paused to look at her consultant. He was so good with the baby. Then other thoughts started appearing. She wondered how good would he be with a child of their own. Lisbon dismissed those thoughts immédiate as too dangerous.

Jane started to look around. Curious Lisbon crept closer.

- "Lisbon...Where is the baby going to sleep?" Jane asked.

- "I don't know can she go back into the basket?" Lisbon asked.

- "Teresa she is too big to remain in there. She needs more room to roll around and exercise her tiny little muscles. There is no enough room in the basket." Jane patiently said.

- "I don't have any where to place her…What about the couch?" Lisbon asked.

- "The Couch? No No No Lisbon not the couch she could roll over and fall off. She could be hurt. Let me go and get some proper equipment for her?" Jane suggested.

- "Please do and hurry Jane I really do not know what to do with her." Lisbon complained.

- "Ok Ok I'll be as quick as I can. Meanwhile you hold her until I return Ok Lisbon?" Jane asked.

Jane instructed her on the proper holding method then he gently placed the little girl in his boss' arms who took the child with trembling hands. Jane stepped back then looked at them for a moment. Lisbon did not seem comfortable at all and Amy felt it. Thus she moved, waivered then began to cry.

After Jane left Lisbon then tried to recall his teachings. She made a face at her. It seemed to work because the little girl laughed then move her arms in all directions like if she was having fun. Lisbon then felt more confident. She walked up and down in the living room while continuing to entertain the child. She seemed to like it. Finally she liked the girl and the latter seemed to like her too.

Jane carrying the bed and playpen came back into the room and began to contemplate the woman and the little girl. Lisbon seemed more at ease with the child. Se was acting like a real mommy. Jane thought that she would make a wonderful mother. He knew she had raised her three younger brothers but they weren't infants. So to see how she was with the baby made him smile. It also made him recall a time when he looked after his Charlotte. It was the best time of his life.

He drove quickly those sad thoughts from his mind. He felt the tears in his eyes when he joined her in the living room. He approached her when she raised her head smiling to the fullest.

- "I think she likes me," Lisbon said surprised.

Jane looked up from his construction project a bed for the baby.

- "Who does not like you?" replied the Mentalist not fully realizing the double meaning.

Lisbon blushed then looked away. Jane really had a knack for making her uncomfortable in any occasion. But for once she did not blame him. The presence of little Amy made the difference.

Finally after a few minutes she placed the baby in the small bed constructed by her consultant. Jane had moved away but still watched how Lisbon was doing. She covered the young one with the blanket Jane had brought then came back into the living room. She found Jane working on the playpen. She stood there watching him work. She did not want to disturb him right now. He was finally doing something good.

She stood trying to figure out what was so different about her consultant. She noticed his attitude had changed since Amy arrived. Jane was not his normal annoying pain in her side but was gentler and smiled more he acted like the father he had once been.

Jane stood up once he had finished with the pen then put everything away and faced Lisbon. They smiled then together went to the kitchen.

They prepared something to eat together like a couple and were surprised to like it. They then ate in peace. They finally settled in the living room to drink their coffee and tea.

Time passed and neither one nor the other noticed. It was almost midnight when Jane got up and decided to go home. Lisbon didn't allow him before going into all panic mode.

- "You can not leave…Now?" Lisbon said as her voice registered higher than it was earlier.

- "What…? You miss me already?" Jane quipped.

- "I ... no ... but I don't know what to do when she wakes up." Lisbon confessed.

- "You will be fine Lisbon. You have the maternal instinct." Jane said trying to build her confidence.

- "What…? No…not at all…I absolutely do not know what to do" Lisbon said panicky.

Lisbon was on the verge of all full blown panic attack.

- "Teresa it is only for one night then tomorrow we will find her mother and you will be alone again." Jane calmly explained.

- "Perhaps…but in the meantime… It's out of the question that you leave me alone with a baby. You'll sleep on the couch." Lisbon stated.

Jane bemused on the sudden turn of events shrugged his shoulders and started making himself comfortable on her couch with the blankets and pillows she provided. Bored he began to look for some entertainment. Seeing the remote to the TV he turned it on and began to surf.

Lisbon went to her bedroom. Having her consultant with her for the night made her a little nervous and yet nothing had happen. Moreover, it was she who had told him to stay. But she could not help but think inappropriate things to do to him. Those things crossed her mind much more often lately. She had developed feelings for him that scared her. He was yet everything that made her life miserable but she could not help but find him appealing, attractive, nice, plus pleasant company when he chose to. Tonight she also added the words tender and attentive. This man was certainly full of surprise.

She went to bed with images of Jane dealing with Amy in her mind. In the dark of the night she was awakened by cries from crib. It took her a moment to remember that there was a baby then a few more minutes to awake. She got up putting a robe on then went to the crying baby. Half way there the noise had stopped. Worried something bad happened she quickly moved to where the baby was located. She suddenly stopped at the doorway to see why the infant had stopped crying. It was Jane in a chair giving a bottle to the girl. She was touched by the image she saw then stood for a moment to observe the baby playing with his fingers and smiling. Jane was speaking quietly and very softly. Surely he didn't want to wake Lisbon. Once relieved of the situation she turned around then went back to bed. Jane was a miracle worker. He managed everything. She was glad to insist he stayed.

**- oooo -**

The next morning Lisbon heard a small knock on her door that made her open her eyes. What she saw was Jane coming with a tray containing breakfast. She smiled. She had never had anyone bring her breakfast in bed when she was not sick. She was deeply touched by his kindness then thanked him in a small sleepy voice. Jane placed the tray on the bed then left. He allowed her to eat in private.

Once she had downed her cup. She went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. She entered the living room. She found the Mentalist with the girl in his arms. He was deeply involved in telling Amy a story. He told the child how he liked to tease Lisbon. The girl looked at him intently. Lisbon decided that Jane was really perfect in everything he did.

But her heart sank at the thought that he was so quickly attached to the child. The separation would be difficult. She herself was quickly attached to Amy and she didn't want to let her go. Although living with a baby was terrifying. She knew only too well how life was in Foster homes. She dried a tear that had trickled down her cheek then joined the consultant and the little girl.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: that was the prologue. Next chapter as soon as I can. Tell me if you liked it.**

**In the next chapter Jane and Lisbon have a talk about their childhood and realise that they have feelings for the other.**

**Don't forget, reviews= update faster.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Apologies for the delay in updating, I'll try my best to update sonner the next time. I would like to thanks every one for all the reviews and to those who follow the story. It means a lot to me. I hope you'll like this new chapter. You can also thanks** _phnxgrl_**, without her this story would not be that good.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

While Lisbon closed her apartment, Jane went to his boss car to place the little girl. He was shocked to find that there was no baby seat in the vehicle. How would they move with Amy if there was nothing to sit her in? It would be too dangerous to take her on his lap. And he knew that the woman would not want to take any chances. So he turned around and to see his boss.

- "Jane, Is there a problem?" Lisbon asked, intrigued to see him coming back.

- "You have nothing in your car to sit Amy" he explained.

- "Oh darn, I forgot the baby seat. I'll be right back" Lisbon said while she ran toward her apt.

She was there and back before Jane knew what had happened. Returning she had a car seat in her arms. Jane looked at her and wondered where she had that stashed? Knowing her as he did, she probably did not buy it but then who did? Jane watched as she began install the seat. After a few moments it was obvious she was having difficulties in that process. Lisbon persevered she continued to struggle with the recalcitrant device.

Finally admitting defeat she placed the seat on the ground. She turned to Jane for any suggestion. She knew Jane would be full of questions. She smiled at the ideas which he must be having. Such as, 'where did she find the seat? Why does she have a baby seat? Would she have a child without my knowledge? No she can't install a simple baby seat so someone else must but who is that?'

She held out her arms to take Amy to hold her. Jane now free was appointed to get the seat safely installed in the car. He understood and took care of quickly installing the car seat. Lisbon placed Amy and secured her properly for the ride to the CBI. Jane watched how motherly she had become. The little girl smiled at Lisbon. She placed a kiss on Amy's forehead then straightening up to find herself face to face with Jane.

Being so close to her consultant made her heartbeat quicken. Her breath caught as she felt Jane's breath on her face. Despite the smile he showed her she never knew what he was going to do. He placed his hand on her cheek. Feeling his hand make contact she closed her eyes.

Jane could not control himself. He acted instinctually. These things never had happen to him before but this was Lisbon. To feel her skin under his hand, the softness of her cheek, the warmth of her body so close to his ... He felt his heart beating at a frantic pace in his chest. He wished that this moment would last forever.

Lisbon responded by placing her hand on Jane's then caressed it tenderly. Why did she do that? Why did she encourage him while she didn't feel especially comfortable? She could not say why but she loved being in this position with their hands touching and their breath mingling. She saw Jane's face coming closer to her.

It was a slow deliberate movement as his lips closed to hers. She could not take her eyes off his mouth nor hide her desire to feel him against her. The Mentalist took his time. He tortured her by being so slow to the point that Lisbon had to act and fell upon him. She captured his lips with hers in a soft and gentle kiss. She felt Jane's hand slip from her cheek to her neck and his other hand came to rest on her back. She smiled against his lips then let her hands be wrapped behind his neck moving her closer thus deepening their tender kiss and embrace.

Time seemed to stand still. The world had stopped spinning and there was only them. Their love for each other so long hidden, so long denied and so long confined to the bottom of their heart had erupted. They had removed those barriers and let it speak. It had blossomed forth from those hiding places to be revealed. Why did they not it done before? Why wait so long? Was it only Fear? They didn't know. They knew they once revealed there was no hiding again. They had a choice to either move forward or not. They had the choice to take things in hand and enjoy life.

After what seemed an eternity, they separated but remained forehead against forehead and eye to eye. Jane stroked once again Lisbon's cheek and smiled. He was happy he had overcome his fear. There was pride in knowing he showed her how much he loved her. He was pleased to know his love was reciprocated. He would never have thought he could feel it again. He thought Red John had removed those feeling forever. However, thanks to her he knew that his life would be happy again.

Ending the kiss they separated and reluctantly got into the car. Despite his love for the woman and a long embrace, he still had so many things in his mind. He needed to think about everything. He didn't want Lisbon to suffer because of his choices and mistakes.

Lisbon knowing full well what could happen in the mind of the Mentalist would give him time to ponder the ramifications of what just happened. She would not force him. She was willing to wait. She would let him go at his speed. She loved him so much.

Lisbon behind the wheel threw a glance at Amy in the rearview mirror. She smiled at the little girl playing with the belt around her. This child was so adorable and so endearing. She turned her attention to the front then drove off in the direction of the CBI.

Upon arriving at the parking lot Lisbon was stressed again. She was afraid of Hightower's reaction in seeing the baby as well as her team when she asks them to find Amy's mother. But she had this baby and Amy should not be deprived of her mother much longer. If there was one thing that Lisbon didn't like was to see children suffer from the absence of a parent. In this case it was a little girl who had lost both parents. She was too young to become an orphan.

Jane got out of the car first then took care of little Amy. She was unfastened and then hugged by Jane while Lisbon took care of the bag containing all her stuffs. They looked like a small family and both partners seemed to enjoy it.

Amy was playing with Jane's shirt collar. Lisbon was touched to see Jane's smile and his way of playing with the child. He really had patience with her. He never lost his temper or raised his voice. He always remained calm and nice. All of this reminded her of her past the good and the bad memories.

Thinking of those memories made her sad. Her eyes darkened suddenly and her eyes got glassy. She shook her head and the tears did not escape, at least for now. She prayed inwardly that her partner did not see this moment of weakness but she was not that lucky. Nothing ever escaped Patrick Jane notice. However, he made no comment. With holding Amy in on hand and his free hand he ushered her into the building. She looked at his eyes they reflected concern but showed her much compassion too. He was available if she wanted to talk.

The idea of emptying her burdens to him was tempting. However, she didn't want to add to his grief. He had already suffered enough in his life to tell him of her miserable childhood would just be adding to his grief.

Both agent and consultant entered the hall and didn't mind the looks from the receptionist and other staff in their path. It was strange to see agent Teresa Lisbon walk with consultant Patrick Jane whose hand was on her back and holding a baby in his arms. It was enough to shock them.

The couple waited for the elevator and they went without a glance over to the crowd that had formed in the lobby. Before the doors close, they could hear the whispers that their arrival had aroused.

The climb was done in silence each lost in their own thoughts. They had taken a hug step this morning in their relationship. A line they had unconsciously set in their early partnership. It was supposed to protect each from suffering. Today the line was just too much. Jane had to take the risk of breeching it. He was richly rewarded so he didn't regret it.

They arrived at their floor then quietly exited before entering Lisbon's office. They greeted their colleagues without paying attention to their surprised faces.

Lisbon placed the bag on her desk. Jane settled Amy in a small recliner that he was holding. The little girl didn't resist then started playing with her teddy. The Mentalist watched her for a moment. She was so pretty, so small and had already experienced the misfortune of being alone.

He didn't understand how anyone could leave a child alone. To him it was inhuman he could never do such a thing. It was brutal to be taken away from the only security you have. To him it was the right to happiness denied by depriving a child from her family. So he would never abandon a child. If they never find her mother he would adopt her he felt so strongly about it. She deserved to be happy too.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet the eyes of his boss. She smiled but also seemed to struggle with her inner demons. He resented that she had those too. He had completely forgotten that she too had much suffered in life and much earlier too. She had been in Amy's place. He felt ashamed that he had thought only about his own sadness and misfortune. He put his hand on her cheek which closed her eyes savoring the touch of their skin. He moved closer to her then wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair and inhaled the scent of her perfume.

- "I'm sorry Lisbon," he whispered with much sorrow in his voice.

- "Why…?" The woman seemed surprised by her colleague apology.

- "I thought only about me," he explained, "about my loss without thinking of yours. Your suffering is perhaps harder to bear than mine."

Lisbon stood for a moment in silence absorbing Jane's words. She thought every day about her past. Sometimes she dwelled exclusively there when she saw the photo of her three brothers when she went home in the evening. She could not think of anything else. Slowly though other thoughts would arise mostly about Jane. What he had done to annoy her. Jane ... thanks to him. She could think of something other than that dark place. He was her sunshine but she would never tell him that.

She felt that her hair became damp. She looked up to see Jane crying. In this vision, her heart sank. He was angry as not to have thought that she was crying and she was touched. Then slowly and gently she came to lay her hand on his cheek then wiped his tears with her thumb. She smiled at her consultant and the he returned it. Jane was such a gentle soul.

- "You don't have to be sad for me," she said softly. "Your pain is at least as hard as mine and I would even say it is even more."

- "I …" Jane faltered he had never seen this level of compassion from her before.

Lisbon put a finger on Jane's lips to silence him. She stroked his cheek again and her lips quickly replaced her hand on his cheek. Jane was speechless. All the feelings he had once buried or the love he had tried to hide came out with this simple gesture. He hugged the woman against him in a comforting embrace.

Amy gave a chirp then the two turned to watch her still held in an embrace. The little girl looked at them. She had a small smile on her lips as if she was happy for them. That smile made Lisbon smile also. Her desire to keep with the little girl grew in her. There was an attachment growing to the child. She felt it was the same for Jane. Could they let her go? It might be difficult for the one as for the other.

-"Lisbon…If we don't find her mother" Jane began turning to face her

once again "I would adopt her."

- "What…?" Lisbon said turning to face him "Why Jane…?"

- "This child deserves to be happy Lisbon" Jane pointed at Amy and continued.

Lisbon looked at Jane.

- "I don't think living in a foster home can provide that. It never is any good to the children placed there. However, I know I can provide that for Amy." Jane said.

Affected by Jane's statement she felt it too. Like him she wanted to provide those things for Amy.

- "Am I a bad person?" She inquired.

- "No, but why would you .…" Jane started to say but stopped instead he hugged her tighter.

A light went on Lisbon wanted the same thing he wanted. He knew why too. It was because Amy is exactly what she was when she had lost her father. Why had he not thought of it?

He looked into her beautiful eyes and could read it. She feared his reaction he could feel it. His opinion was very important for her and he didn't want to disappoint her.

- "What reason was it? Did you not tell me Lisbon?" Jane softly asked.

- "You didn't need to know Jane it was part of my private life." She stated growing distant.

-" Lisbon, everything that affects you also affects me. I'm only happy when I see you happy. Don't ask me why I do not know. I just accept it as the way they are. When I see you with Amy I think you need her at least as much as I do." Jane said.

- "Jane …" Lisbon said but was cutoff by her consultant.

- "Please Lisbon…Let me finish ...We're both flayed by life. We need something to hold on to be happy. What concerning me is ... you. I know you don't like to see me sad. I don't like seeing you cry either. I'm scared every time I see you go into a house with the gun then I hear gunshots. I'm scared that others would tell me that you were injured or worse dead. I want you Lisbon I want both you and Amy." Jane said.

Lisbon had let him speak then had listened to his fears and hopes. There were tears coming to her eyes with every word. He stated everything she herself felt towards him, the same commitment and the same fear. They were similar in many respects and she only realized it now.

Little Amy had changed them in the space of a night. She knew that her life would never be the same. So after thinking quickly she smiled then told him as calmly and quite seriously as she could.

- "If you adopt her ... So would I." Lisbon said.

- "You ... its impossible ... we ... Lisbon." Jane was surprised and stuttered because his thoughts were confused over this wonderful caring woman.

- "We can do it together. We must move forward in life. I want to do it with you." Lisbon said with a determined visage.

- "I …" Jane could not form a coherent thought. His dreams of a connection to Lisbon were coming true and he hardly could believe it.

- "I'm not asking anything from you. I'm just telling you how things are. You do what you want at least you now know." Lisbon said.

-" Lisbon those words make me very happy." Jane said finally getting his thoughts clear.

Jane stared her with his eyes expressing what he felt. He was happy to have her share his feelings. He was glad she talked to him too. He was happy to see that if they didn't find Amy's mother then Lisbon would keep the girl with him.

He was still embracing her all through their talk. They had never done that before she was still trying to understand what she had done and said. She suddenly realized then she drew her face close to Jane's. Their lips made contact just like this morning. This time there was more intensity, more enthusiasm and certainly more movement. Jane's hands still holding her stroked her back where he gave a slight pressure bringing them even closer. Lisbon found herself pressed tightly against his chest. She loved this feeling. The emotions she felt made her forget that she was in her office at the CBI. At any moment someone could intrude in this happiest of this space. The only thing she thought was Jane's hands behind her back, losing her own hands in his blond curls and their lips in a passionate kiss.

Jane felt Lisbon's tongue caress his lips and smiled. If she wanted to go faster in their new relationship he would give her what she wanted. He opened his mouth and their tongues met. It was electrifying to them both. Jane's hands left the back of the woman for a moment to come get lost in her tank top, touching her skin searing desire and caressing every inch he could.

They finally had to break the kiss due to lack of air. They continued to embrace while enjoying this magical moment. Lisbon had laid her head against his chest so she could feel his heart beating. His heartbeat was at the same pace as hers. They were perfectly matched. Patrick Jane was really an amazing man and she loved him all the more.

After this intense exchange of feeling she felt like another woman someone new. She was Teresa Lisbon not Agent Lisbon. How did she resist the urge to kiss him for so long? She did not have an answer. But now she could not continue without him. He kissed like a god.

She moved her head and looked into his eyes. His blue eyes shone with a new brilliance she had never seen. He was happy and the torments of a few minutes before had disappeared along with his pain. The one with the other they came to face the pains and sorrows that life had imposed on them. They still had responsibilities so they could carry out the investigations as their jobs demanded. Secure in the knowledge they supported the other at the time when they're separated from Amy.

Thinking back to the little girl Lisbon turned her head toward the Young one and saw with joy that the baby was asleep. Her blanket had been pressed against her heart and her thumb was in her mouth. Her little brown curls falling in front of her eyes closed. She was the picture of contentment.

The couple finally separated after such an emotional and spiritual experience then sat on the couch together holding hands. They would have to discuss what had happened but that discussion was for later. For now they wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm. They would have time to put the record straight this evening.

Soon, Lisbon would have to go see Hightower to plead her case for this investigation and she could do it. She had a good motivation possible even two. The happiness of two people depended on that interview and she would get what she wanted. She would do anything for the happiness of Patrick Jane.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: still like it? Next chapter next week. I'll have a busy week-end and Monday is bank Holiday, so maybe you'll have it by Wednesday. Let me know what yoy think of it. Until next time.**

_Sweety_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: hi guys. Here's chapter 2. I hope you'll like it. I saw that I had less reviews on chapter 1 than on the prologue. I hope I'll get more for that one.**

**Thank again for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Patrick and Teresa were still in each other arms, installed on the couch in Lisbon's office. No words were exchanged, not a look, just the presence of the other and little Amy. They continued to watch the girl while they wondered how they would cope when they located her mother. They could not do refuse to do this search this child needed her parents.

Suddenly, Teresa straightened. She remembered something that would greatly help. She went to her desk then sat behind her computer. She typed something and a smile lit up her face. She had found something.

Patrick joined her then stood behind her with one hand on the back of the chair. With the other flat on the desktop he surrounded the woman. She blushed by feeling him so close. She sniffed his scent chills ran through her body. She dared not raise her eyes to face him. Her cheeks were on fire and her heart was pounding hard in her chest. It didn't help her when the Mentalist leaned over to see what was on the screen.

Patrick was a few millimeters from her face when he noticed that her breathing was fast. He turned his head toward her then fell into her eyes. He could see her desire in there. He moved closer only stopping inches from her open lips then said with a low voice.

- "Later Teresa...We have work to do now." He said still being tempted himself.

He focused on the computer. He felt a hand behind his neck forcing him forward. He was pressed against Lisbon's opened mouth giving him a deep kiss. He reacted by placing his hands under her arms to bring her erect. They kissed passionately unable to get enough of each other. The years of frustration gave them a overwhelming release of their love hidden for too long.

It was the intervention of the little Amy who brought them back to reality. The couple looked for a moment confused then they smiled. Patrick brought a rebellious hair behind her ear then let his hand stay for a moment. He moved away to end up in front of the computer. A name caught his attention then he turned to Teresa.

- "This is your brother's name?" He asked.

- "Yes, I know" she replied. "Patrick, I didn't remember yesterday."

- "This is normal" he reassured her. "From where do you know her?"

- "She was a friend of my brother. When we were younger she often came to our house. James and she went out for a while then one day she broke his heart." Teresa recalled.

- "I'm sorry to hear that." Patrick said.

- "Thank you I had not heard from her for many years. I didn't even know she had a baby." Teresa said.

- "Now you do know. We'll have to find her. You think she got in touch with your brother?" Patrick asked hoping for a lead.

- "I don't know…You should know that my brothers and I do not talk much since …" Teresa tailed off not wanting to speak of that horrible event which caused her estrangement.

Patrick felt bad for having asked the question. He hugged and caressed her hair and brow to help her cope with such bad memories. He didn't like to see her so sad it made him sad too.

Teresa laid her head on his shoulder then let a few tears escape her eyes. She pulled away from him.

- "I still have to go see Hightower," she said. "I have to ask for permission to lead this investigation."

- "And if she does not want to give it?" Patrick asked.

- "In that eventuality I will do it behind her back. Nothing will stop me to find Amy's mother." Teresa said with her eyes blazing.

- "I'll follow you." Patrick said.

- "Patrick I appreciate the back up but aren't you forgetting someone very important?" Teresa glanced down and back up looking at Amy.

- "Oh yeah I will wait right here Teresa." Patrick said knowing they would never leave Amy alone.

Teresa left and Patrick sat next to the young child. He cooed at her and she smiled at him. Patrick never felt more at peace in his troubled life.

Lisbon was thinking to herself when she approached Hightower's door. She would reunite Amy and her mom. This child needed her mom as she did when she was a child.

She waited a moment to let herself calm down. It would not do if she tried to convince her boss without doing it professionally. Her hands were shaking with her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Taking that moment did not help. So she plowed ahead and knocked on her boss' door. Hearing her boss tell her to come in Lisbon took a deep breath let it out slowly how Patrick taught her to control her stress then enter the office.

Patrick was playing with Amy when he heard a knock at the door. Looking up from the child he saw Grace standing there. He should have known that the others would send sweet and gentle Grace to learn what was going on. She smiled at Jane then sat beside him on the couch. The young woman looked at the girl then Jane again the girl. When she seemed satisfied she asked her question.

- "Who is she?" Grace softly asked.

- "Her name is Amy Vasquez." Jane replied.

- "And what is she doing with you and Lisbon?" Grace curiously asked.

- "She is an orphan her mother left her in front of Lisbon's abode last night. I was called to help take care of her." Jane said going back to playing with the baby.

- "Last night…? You and Lisbon were together in her apt?" Grace asked with a beatific smile on her face.

Jane noticing the way the conversation was going. He wanted to stop that idea quickly. When they decided to inform their colleagues would be of Teresa and his choosing not though the gossip mill.

- "Drop it Grace, nothing had happen. Lisbon was afraid to be alone with a baby so I stayed with her. But don't go telling her that I've told you." Jane said.

- "Ok Jane I understand. Where are her parents?" Grace asked.

- "Actually, we don't know and we are looking for them." Jane said. "Lisbon is asking Hightower to use CBI resources to assist in this search."

- "I hope she'll says yes. Even if she refuses I'll help. A baby should never be separated from the ones she loves." Grace said.

- "That's a lovely sentiment, Grace. I feel the same way about Amy too." Jane said.

They were interrupted by Teresa coming back with her face dark. It was a bad sign. Obviously the investigation has been denied. Grace got up then went back to her desk to do the research. Once she left it allowed some alone time between Patrick and Teresa.

- "So what happened…?" Patrick asked already knowing the answer but it would allow Teresa to vent.

- "She would not authorize the use of CBI resources." Teresa said.

- "Figured she wouldn't so are you willing to go the Patrick Jane way to investigate this?" Patrick asked with tinkle in his eyes.

Teresa was frustrated Hightower. The woman did not even listen to her reasons. It was a flat out no. She was not as a rule one that would violate her boss' requests but looking at poor Amy she resolved she had to find her mother. She looked at Patrick in the eye and spoke.

- "Absolutely, Patrick Amy needs her mother who cares what Hightower wants. We will do it on our own time. Right now there is no case so we work on it on the QT." Teresa said feeling she was doing the only right thing for Amy.

- "Well look at you being all the rebel! Welcome to the dark side Teresa." Patrick teased as they kissed.

Teresa noticed Amy beginning to move in her sleep. Teresa had learned was a signal she would awake and be hungry. She got up then grabbed the bag she had brought. She hurried to the kitchen to prepare Amy's bottle. Jane watched with pride how adept Teresa had become in anticipating Amy's needs and waited for her return.

When Teresa was returning to her office Grace stopped her. She handed Teresa a file then had a big smile on her face. The redhead explained her discovery to Teresa. Grace returned to her desk with a smile. Teresa walked into the room smiled at Patrick then leaned over to hug Amy who had just woken up and started to cry.

-" It's time to eat," announced Teresa.

She sat on the couch then began to feed the little girl. She observed the girl greedily swallowed the contents of the bottle under Patrick's watchful eyes. He passed her the burp rag so that baby spit up would not be placed on her work clothes.

He watched her take care of the baby. Teresa was becoming a real mom. She was good with her. Teresa protested she didn't but in reality she had the maternal instinct. She was made to have children. He vowed that one day she would have that reality.

Reading the file while holding Amy she spoke.

- "Grace's research located information on Esme Vasquez," She started to read the file to Patrick. "She had met a man, Tom Newman and they had an affair. He was a bad guy he was charged, convicted then went to prison. Esme found herself alone and pregnant. He was not informed Esme had a child. He was released from prison just last week."

Teresa danced with Amy after feeding was over, Jane seeing a fatal error placed Amy on her shoulder and patted her when a big blob of baby puke landed on the burp towel.

- "Thanks Patrick I was not paying attention. You sure save me a big dry cleaning bill." Teresa realizing what the Mentalist had done.

Cleaning up Amy he placed his attention on the file while holding Amy.

- "So I take it the reunion did not go so well?" Patrick asked.

- "No it did not Patrick. Newman was violent. It is because of her that he went to prison and he vowed revenge" clarified Teresa. "After Newman was placed in prison she had reconnected with my brother. I think he had told her what I do. I think she must have thought that I could take care of her daughter and so she would be safe."

- "I see so… what is it Teresa that can be done?" Patrick asked.

- "You stay here with Amy. I'm going to question Newman." Teresa said.

- "Teresa please do not go alone. At least take Cho with you. He might become violent against you." Patrick pleaded.

- "What don't you trust me Patrick?" Teresa's eyes blazed.

- "No I trust you fine I just want to make sure if you are injured that someone is there that I trust to get you to safety. Teresa you are just so precious to me." Patrick said.

Teresa's heart melted hearing how much concern Patrick had for her.

- "Patrick you are right I will take Cho with me. Thanks for looking out for me." Teresa said then she kissed him.

- "Another reason to take Cho he will not ask any embarrassing questions. You can not say the same for Rigsby or Grace." Patrick said.

- "Patrick you are right again. I don't want to answer any questions right now. You are the best take care of Amy." Teresa said kissing him again then she left to find Cho.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to tell me if you like htis chapter or not.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter 3. I'll try to translate faster as I'm going on Holiday next month. Thank you everyone for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Amy had finished eating and Teresa held her close. Patrick realized how this woman was amazing. On the day before she was petrified at the thought of staying alone with the little girl. Now she acted as if she had always had children. He liked this new side of her and he loved her all the more. He knew she would do anything to reunite the child with her mother. She was not afraid to take risks for it. But he was afraid of what might happen to her if ever the father of the little one became violent. Oh, of course he knew it had to be done. Hearing the description of the man in question he wanted to accompany her or at least to discourage the man from hurting her. But as she had said to him earlier, Hightower would ensure that he would remain at the CBI. Then there was most important reason of all. He had to take care of Amy. Patrick refused any help in that he was adamant.

When Teresa placed the little girl in the recliner, the consultant took the opportunity to get closer to her then place her in a loving hug. Since their first kiss he could not help but want to be closer to her, to feel her against him and knowing she was safe.

She held him close with her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She could tell he was afraid and she herself was afraid too. She had no choice in this matter. She had to go see this guy. Maybe he knew the whereabouts of Amy's mother. She knew she was taking a risk. She was willing to do anything for the happiness of the child even if it meant putting herself in danger.

- "Patrick please I will be safe. I do not take unnecessary risks." Teresa implored

- "Teresa you can not guarantee me that." Patrick said.

- "I promise to be careful," she said tenderly. "I have people who rely on me and that matter to me."

Before Patrick could respond someone knocked on the office door and interrupted the moment.

- "Enter Rigsby…What do you want?" Teresa asked.

- " Boss I have information on your guy" he announced. "He had joined a small neighborhood gang. It is small but dangerous."

- "Thank Rigsby," thanked Teresa while taking the file.

- "Boss, you really should not go alone. It's dangerous." Rigsby said wanting to protect his boss.

- "I understand the danger Rigsby that is why I want to approach Cho." Lisbon said.

- "Cho…? Can I come with you instead I would be better company than him? Rigsby pleads.

- "Rigsby you have a son I can not ask you to jeopardize your career." Lisbon explained.

- "Rigsby Lisbon is right. It would be unfair for you to go. You do not need to risk it." Patrick said watching the two argue.

- "Thanks for the back up Jane but it is final Rigsby thanks for the file." Teresa said.

- "Okay I know when I am beat." capitulated agent, "I know Cho is capable but call me if you need more back up and I'll come."

- "Thank you very much. Rigsby" Teresa said.

- "You'r welcome, Boss." Rigsby said then left the room.

He looked worried and unhappy leaving the room. Getting to his desk he was confronted by Cho.

- "What's going on, Rigsby?" Cho asked.

Rigsby knew he shouldn't but he told him anyway

- "Lisbon wants to confront the father of the child." Rigsby said.

- "So why does that bother you?" Cho asked.

- "The guy is violent and is in a gang." Rigsby said. "This investigation is not sanctioned by Hightower."

- "So…?" Cho asked.

- "She wants to go alone." Rigsby said. "She said she was going to ask you but she only said it to mollify Jane. She is not going to ask you. I know the Boss."

- "Ok…" Cho said.

**- oooo -**

Jane got up from the sofa then began pace with one hand on hip and the second moving from his face to his hair. He was really worried she was only trying a ploy saying she would ask Cho. He knew that Teresa would not ask him. It was not in her nature to endanger some else's career for her aims no matter how noble the calling. There had to be another way he would not let her go alone. Thinking about people he knew he lit upon someone who owed him a favor. He pulled out his phone and looked th rough his listings. He hoped he kept it. Yes there is was. Pressing the send he waited for the call to be complete. This was just the man if he was available. Darn voice mail but what is this another number but text only? Great Patrick memorized the new number and sent a text. A few moments later he got one back. Patrick smiled.

Teresa watched Patrick pace back in forth for awhile. The man was really worried about her with good reason she was also. It was not so smart to go there alone. Amy's father was a dangerous man. Furthermore he was part of a gang this thing could quickly turn into a tragedy. He had lived enough drama in his life without this adding a layer.

Since yesterday, he had realized that he was really attached to her as she was him. She realized she could not live without him. He felt the same way. She could not act without thinking of the consequences. She was not alone. She had someone in her life that someone who cared deeply for her.

When she saw pull out his phone, she realized he had an idea. She knew he wanted someone to go with her and maybe he knew who. Someone who would come with her and she had an idea of who this person could be. She smiled. If it was the guy that she thought then she would be safe. With her safe Patrick would be more relaxed.

She saw him close his phone and pocket it. He looked up at her with a grin.

- "Okay," he said, "You will not be alone Teresa. I am going to call your bluff on asking Cho. I called a friend and he has agreed to accompany you."

- "Thanks Patrick I did not want to deceive you. I know I can not go alone but I could not risk anyone's career too." Teresa said.

- "Teresa, I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want you to go alone. So I solved our dilemma I trust you to take the safe route."

They smiled at each other it was special that they felt the same way. The words were not necessary their faces told the whole story. Patrick relieved turned his attention to the baby. She was still asleep in the recliner. They did all this for her to be happy. She deserved to be happy, with her mother and have a good life.

**- oooo -**

A little more time passed before a man knock on her office door. She didn't know him but seeing Patrick smile she knew that this was the man he had contacted earlier. The only thing she knew about him was what Patrick had told her once. This man was a childhood friend whom he trusted when things go wrong. Both had difficult lives as children and this man had always been there to defend him. Still he was there because his friend needed him. Teresa knew that with him she would be OK. Anyone who would see his taught body he might even impress Amy's father to be less violent.

- "Teresa, this is Michael Covington, a childhood friend." Patrick said.

- "Hello Mr. Covington," greeted Teresa.

- "Please…You can call me Mike." He said.

- "Well, then ... uh ... I guess Mike, that Patrick has explained the situation?" Teresa asked.

- "Yes," said Mike, "he told me that you need a bodyguard."

She turned to her consultant and glared at him. He raised his hands before him as a sign of innocence. He had a small smile which calmed her when she saw it. He knew how to deal with her. He knew exactly what to do to make her smile, to relax and to reassure her.

Teresa turned her attention to Patrick's friend. She observed him with a critical eye. He was tall, Brown hair with blue eyes. He had a certain charm, she had to admit. But she kept only Patrick in her mind eye.

The three them planned for the meeting with Tom Newman. They spent more than an hour preparing for all the different options.

Finally Teresa rose to take her bag and coat. They had finalized the plan. She had no time to lose. They knew perfectly well that they would not find Esme today. Amy would have stay with them longer. Patrick was loathed to call the social services. Michael stood up then left the office. This gave Teresa and Patrick time to say goodbye without anyone observing them.

Patrick approached her with his face dark. She could read fear in his eyes. Teresa felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was afraid she would crack but she did not. It was not the first time she left to go question a dangerous suspect. This time it was different though. It was informally. She risked her job if this thing goes wrong and possibly her life too.

The woman let the Mentalist comes towards her then stand in front of her. He passed his hand over her face. They enjoyed the touch of their skin. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his.

- "Everything will be fine," she said reassuringly. "I will not be long."

- "Okay I am going to believe you Teresa even that I'm afraid." Patrick said.

- "Patrick it is not if I was going to meet Red John. It is just a street thug. It is a run of the mill interrogation. Please take good care of Amy." Teresa said then she turned to leave.

- "Don't you worry about us. We will be just fine." Patrick said grabbing her arm then spun her for one last kiss.

Patrick hugged her tight. They kissed as if it were going to be the last time they saw each other. Then they separated. Teresa joined Michael in front of the elevator. Before getting in she took one last gaze at him. She smiled and entered the car. Patrick watched as the doors closed and he could not see her anymore. He looked down at Amy and thought she is worth it.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: hope you like this chapter. Next will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here's chapter 4. It seems that everybody was busy as I only got one review on chapter 3. That, or you don't like the story anymore. I don't know. So, many thanks to** _phnxgrl_ **who beta-read me and left me my only review.**

**Hope you'll like this new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Jane paced in Lisbon's office. He knew that being with Mike she was safe. Well, almost safe, but he was still afraid. The information he had read about Tom Newman's penchant for violence had scared him. Nobody knew how the man would react to her. Mike was there with her. But still he could not help worrying. What if it was this man who was responsible for the disappearance of Esme? What if she was hurt or worse killed? What if he decided to do the same to Teresa because she was a cop? It was all for Amy's sake.

Jane turned to the little girl who was sleep in the recliner. She was so cute that he would have done anything for her happiness even put his life in danger. He thought of Teresa Lisbon. She was the woman for who he had feelings. The woman who had given him the will to live, who taught him to love again, and the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

He suddenly thought about his wife, his tender and beautiful wife, the woman who had borne his job without complaint. She was the woman who had given him a wonderful little girl. She gave him a family that he had lost. They were dead because of him. If something happened to Teresa, this time it would be too hard to have to face another mourning.

Patrick sat on Teresa's chair behind her desk. He gazed at the folders scattered about her desk. He spotted one particular folder when he opened it contained one photo with many good memories attached. Patrick studied it carefully. It was a team photo taken on a night when they were dining together in a small restaurant after a difficult case. Jane wanted to help his colleagues to relax so he had invited them all to dinner. During the evening, Van Pelt wanted to capture the moment then asked the server to photograph them. She had to have made a second one for her boss. Teresa had preserved it with great care because the picture was still in very good condition although it had been already several months since it had been taken. It was preserved in a plastic. Patrick lingered on the smiling woman standing next to him. He held Teresa by the arm and she didn't seem bothered by this gesture.

Jane put down the folder then his mind immediately went back to Teresa. The actions and risks she was doing for a little girl. One she barely knew but still had this overpowering urge to help. Patrick gazed at the infant. She was the catalyst to give them permission to achieve what they both wanted. Maybe this would have happened without her Patrick did not know.

While he resettled on the sofa near Amy his phone rang. He reached into his pocket then answered it. He saw the name then a wave of fear washed over him.

- "Teresa…Is that you?" He asked with his voice quaking.

- "Patrick I am safe. We are leaving Newman's. He claims not to have seen his ex since his arrest and didn't know he had a daughter." Teresa said alleviating his fear.

- "And you believe him?" He inquired.

- "Not at all, he lied" She said. "He didn't let us go inside but ... "

- "Teresa…Watch out" yelled Mike who was behind her.

- "Teresa…?" Patrick called out but was unanswered. "**TERESA**!"

Over the receiver gun shots were heard in quick succession.

**"BANG BANG BANG"**

The air went silent Patrick having paced during the call stood immobile. He had phone stuck to his ear straining to hear the slightest sound. He had his mouth ajar and his heart filled with terror then much worry. He sat down still straining to hear anything. The terror in his heart grew and he ended up screaming then running from the room.

- "GRACE!" He yelled coming into view of her desk.

- "Jane what's going on?" asked the redhead.

- "It's Li ... Lisbon" stammered the Mentalist. "She ... It ..."

- "She's what Jane?" asked Cho laying a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

- "She called me and ..." Patrick was in terror to say the words.

- "Jane calm down man." said Rigsby.

Patrick tried to calm the chaotic heart beats. He tried his calming breath but it did not work. Slowly he told them on how he was talking to her then he heard three shots then silence. He sat on the chair and ran a hand over his face.

- "Lisbon went to see Amy's father as you know," he began. "I asked a friend of mine to go with her. She called me to say that they were coming back. She was certain that Newman lied about the facts that he had not seen his ex since his arrest and he didn't know he had a daughter. And ... And I ... Heard screaming from Mike ...Then ... Gun shots. "

- "My God" whispered Grace with a hand over her mouth.

Rigsby had a shocked look on his face. Cho had no reaction. That didn't mean he did not feel anything he just remained professional. Seeing Jane's look, he decided to take care of the situation.

- "Grace, contact the local police send them there. Rigsby you come with me. We're going there. Jane ... you stay here with the baby." Cho issued orders in quick successions.

- "No…" protested Jane "I'm coming with you."

- "You must not leave the CBI and take care of Amy" Cho tried to reason with the distraught man.

- "Grace can do it" Jane stated with determination in his eyes.

Van Pelt didn't know what to do. She was torn between telling Jane that he should stay and follow Lisbon's last wish or that she would take care of the girl so Jane could go with Cho and Rigsby. He was proscribed from leaving the office. If it was her, she would not hesitate and would go. Jane was not one to follow any rules let alone when it came to Lisbon. Therefore, the redhead stood up and put a hand on Jane's arm which Drew his attention.

- "I'll take care of Amy" she said, "So go with them."

- "But…Hightower…?" interjected Rigsby confused on this turn of events.

- "I'll manage her too" she reassured him. "Go Jane, Lisbon needs you."

The three men rushed into the elevator then towards their ultimate destination Newman's address.

Jane said nothing while sitting in the back of the SUV. All his thoughts directed toward the woman who took his heart. She was the only woman who could stand up to him and that he loved more than life itself. He began to pray that nothing had happened to her. He still could not bear to lose anyone much less someone he loved.

The two in front of the SUV were in silent recriminations. They should have forced the issue with Lisbon.

The car arrived quickly on site. The first thing they observed was three men with stretcher. A white sheet was covering the body. Jane's heart skipped a beat. Was that Lisbon under there? He felt tears running down his cheeks. He rushed to the body under the sheet. He needed to know.

The consultant had stopped before the stretcher. He carefully lifted the sheet. Brown Hair was seen spilling out. It was she. The rescue team parted to give him time then privacy to say goodbye. He fell to his knees and started wailing.

- "Teresa" he whispered between the tears.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N: I am begging you, please, leave me a review, just to let me know if you still like my story. I know that there are better stories than mine here, but just a word would be enought.**

**Next chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, I am stunned to see all the reviews I got on chapter 4. I knew that if did something to Lisbon I would draw your attention. So, here's chapter 5. I know that by the end, you will hate me but let me explain. This chapter is the same as the last one but from Lisbon POV. So, the end is the same. But, I have chapter 6 already translated and ready for you.**

**I want you to know that I like Lisbon, very much. And I never kill the characters in my stories, I just can't. I hurt them, a lot, but never kill them.**

**Many thanks to** _phnxgrl, idonthaveaname, make-mine-kiaora, Jud98, Dodge1989, Jayno, MyDreamsForYou, spacemonkey26, Misfit1-3, Kate17, Sisterspy_ **and** _Marcia Santos_ **for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Teresa was on the Elevator going down. She had just left Patrick alone with little Amy. Staring at the closed door she had a heavy heart. Something told her that she would not see them again for a very long time. She was suddenly afraid to leave. She fought the urge to return to Patrick and Amy. There was something wrong. She could feel that cold hard pit of dread. Was it going to happen during the "interrogation" of Newman? She did not know but a feeling of disquiet enveloped her.

She thought of pleasant things like Patrick and she were finally together. Well maybe not yet. However, she wanted to believe his emotions were real. They had started something she had never believed possible. She had dreamed of this for so long that she was still wondering how she could have waited for so long.

Mike and Teresa sat in the agent's car in total silence. Teresa didn't know what to say and it seems that Mike couldn't either. After several minutes Mike decided he could not take the unbearable silence which fell in the car any more so he spoke.

- "So Teresa…" he began "how long have been working with Patrick?"

- "About six years" she said.

- "If I may ask…Are you two together?" He asked wondering what would be the answer.

- "Well, you could say that we've only been together since this morning." Teresa answered.

- "You're lucky" Mike said nonchalantly.

He said it without expecting her to respond.

- "Lucky…? How…?" Teresa asked suddenly curious for this man's reasons.

- "Patrick is not really a womanizer. He does love his independence" explained Mike. "Apart from Angela he has not known many women intimately."

- "Oh…" She said.

Teresa found his answer surprising. It was not what she had imagined.

Patrick was an independent man. She knew that to be true. She also knew that he was not really interested in women in general. True he used them to get him what he wanted. He even used his smile to charm them. She was including in that group initially. She still remembered the first time he had smiled at her. She understood that since the tragic death of his wife he was a bit cut off from the rest of the world. He would prefer the solitude but she didn't think he was like that before his marriage.

Mike cut her thoughts short by explaining how Patrick Jane was when they were children. He was a charming boy with a demanding and abusive father. At this mention Teresa felt bad. So they both had experienced an abusive father? She never would have thought of it. Of course he had never talked about his family so how could she have guessed?

Mike continued then Teresa learned a lot about Patrick. How he became who he was. What he loved and a whole bunch of other things she would have liked Patrick to tell her himself and not second hand.

Because of their conversation the trip was quick. They arrived at their destination which was Newman's address. They got out of car but before getting to the house front door Teresa pulled Mike to the side giving him some last minute instructions.

- "Listen, this guy is dangerous. He has already been in prison and I doubt that he will take well the fact that we're here. So you are to say nothing, stay behind me and do what I tell you when I tell you. Are you clear on that?" Teresa asked.

- "Yes ma'am" said Mike while understanding the whole situation.

He smiled to disarm her. Teresa smiled back. He was acting exactly like Patrick did but still she liked him. She knew after this business arrangement was done. She would like to do an evening with friends and invite him. She was sure he would set the mood for Patrick to relax.

They headed toward Newman's house. Teresa was armed in case there would be trouble. She knocked on the door then waited for an answer. Seeing that nothing happened, she knocked again then finally the door opened. A man stood in the doorway. He was tall, muscular, and had blond hair. He had prison tattoos all over his arms. Along with a large scar on his left cheek it gave him an appearance of Frankenstein's creature.

She swallowed then discreetly checked that Mike was right behind her. She was reassured on seeing him in his bodyguard mode. She was glad to have listened to Patrick for once. The guy at the door didn't inspired confidence in her abilities. He was a bit scary. Patrick knew what would happen when she would face Newman.

- "Hello, I would like to see Tom Newman." Teresa nicely asked.

- "Why…?" growled the man.

- "I'm a friend of his ex-girlfriend Esme and as I haven't heard from her I wanted to know if he have seen her." Teresa decided to tell the truth than lie.

- "Esme was a pain in the ass" muttered back the man.

Teresa noticed the use of the past tense which was not a good sign. Either he spoke of her in the past because of the fact that she had helped to send Newman to jail. Or this guy and Tom had removed her. She preferred to think of the first option. It gave her a possible chance to find Esme alive. The fat guy had disappeared in the house but didn't close the door completely. Teresa overheard him speak to a man who seemed not to be in a good mood. It was probably Newman. She heard him grumble because his friend had opened the door. He still came out to meet her.

As she expected he was also tall even bigger than the first guy. His head was even more scared too. She felt Mike closing so she was reassured. He really took his role to heart. Patrick really had good friends and she should thank him for his thoughtfulness.

- "Mr. Newman, Hello, I'm Teresa Lisbon, Esme's childhood friend." Teresa said in a friendly tone.

- "Ya…?" said Tom in a somewhat abrupt manner.

Teresa was taken back by his manner. He had broken no law so she could

not arrest him yet. She continued.

- "As I haven't heard from her for some time I was wondering if you have seen her." Teresa sweetly asked.

- "No and if I ever see ..." the man stopped and didn't finish his sentence.

- "I'm worried about her and Amy her little girl?" Teresa asked.

- "I don't know if she has a kid or not." The man answered but Teresa knew he had just lied.

He must know something but he didn't want to tell her. He had probable felt ashamed in doing something. Chills ran through her back at the mere thought of the young woman alone with these two guys. She herself didn't feel comfortable and yet she was not alone because Mike was backing her up.

- "Well, Thank you for your time. If you do see Esme tell her I'm looking for her goodbye" Teresa said backing away from the door.

Tom Newman slammed the door in their face.

Teresa's hair flew in her face from the slam then she turned to Mike. She walked away from the house then called Patrick. She wanted to reassure him that she was safe and returning unharmed. She also wanted to hear from Amy.

She didn't have to wait long before he answered.

- "Teresa…Is that you?" He asked with his voice quaking.

- "Patrick I am safe. We are leaving Newman's. He claims not to have seen his ex since his arrest and didn't know he had a daughter." Teresa said alleviating his fear.

- "And you believe him?" He inquired.

- "Not at all…He had lied" She said. "He didn't let us go inside either ..."

She didn't have time to finish what she was saying as she noticed Mike running toward her then she heard him scream.

- "Teresa…Watch out" yelled Mike who was behind her.

- "Teresa…?" Patrick called out but was unanswered. "**TERESA**!"

It was the last thing he heard when she was thrown to the ground by Mike. Her phone was smashed on the ground. Then everything for her went black. Her last thought was for Amy, the little girl who had indeed lost her mother. Then Patrick, the man who made her heart beat and that she loved more than anything.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: I know, a cliff again. Don't kill me now, next chapter will be up later but I have to go and I don't have time to update it now.**

**This story is far from the end, 5 more chapters to go.**

**So, see you later for chapter 6.**

_Sweety_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had some problems with internet. Because of the weather internet is very very slow sometime. But here's chapter 6, the one you are waiting for. I got only one review on chapter 5 and I know why. You didn't have any answers as the chapter was almost the same as chapter 5.**

**So, here you are, all the answers you want. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Jane stood still on his knees before the stretcher, hands on his face and tears flowing through his trembling fingers. The memories of his last conversation with Teresa came back to him. It was her anxious voice as she explained what she had learned then the shots still ringing in his ears and finally silence.

Finally, the investigation was over. He would not have to wait too long to find out that Amy's mother was unfortunately no longer of this world and that the little girl was an orphan. Again the tears flowed down his cheeks. The pain he felt was strong as was his anger. Why had he not gone with her? Why had he stayed at the CBI when the woman he loved had needed him? He would never forgive himself if ever.

A voice interrupted his thoughts. It was the voice of his friend Mike. Jane stood up and faced him with a fake smile on his face. Mike approached him and the two men fell in each other arms.

- "I'm sorry Patrick" sniffed Mike. "I was not fast enough. I am so sorry I didn't do what you asked me."

- "Do not feel guilty Mike" Jane reassured as tears flooded his face. "You have no reason to be sorry. No one could have predicted what would happen."

- "But you asked me to watch over her and ..." Mike protested then fell silent.

The man burst into tears in the arms of his friend. Who cried even more?

Everyone around them had a sad face. The carnage that took place left them with morbid images in their minds. What could anyone say or do to console them? How could they smile again? Nothing and nobody could was the answer.

Rigsby was still arguing with the police who had first arrived on the scene. He learned that Tom Newman had shot the brunette straight in the face blowing half the head off. He tried to hide is anger but one of the officers placed his hand on his shoulder to make him understand that he too had the same reaction. They talked a little before Rigsby joined Cho near the stretcher. There was a lock of brown hair still sticking out of the cloth and a large red spot. Rigsby tried to restrain his sobs but ultimately he could not any longer. He let his tears slide down his cheeks freely.

Cho said nothing as always but you could see a single tear running down his cheek. It was a sign of sadness. Then you could see guilt in his eyes. He had let Lisbon go alone when it was his duty to go with her. Orders or not he would not have hesitated. But she did not ask and he did not volunteer.

Cho took a step toward his friend then stopped. He could not face him. There was the fear of having him rebuked that would be justified. But against all expectations, Jane took him in his arms as he had done with Mike. They all needed support and reassurance especially Jane and who better than Cho?

- "Jane I ..." Cho began feeling very uncomfortable.

- "Shhh Cho…I don't blame you" reassured the Mentalist with tears in his voice. "I know what you feel, I feel it too. We could have done nothing to prevent this tragedy."

- "I should have been with her" Cho stated.

- "Maybe you would be dead with her if you were here" Jane finished. "Now we must think about Amy's welfare."

- "You're right" Cho agreed.

The two men turned around when they heard a car coming. Grace came out quickly then opened the back door taking the little Amy from her seat. The two men saw her coming toward them with the baby in her arms. Leaving the CBI the young woman had brought the girl with her, She did not wanting to leave her alone with someone else. She had not expected to find her colleagues in such a state. She turned to see the stretcher. She saw Rigsby in tears. She had never seen him like that. At that moment, she knew without even needing words who was on that stretcher. Lisbon was dead. Tears invaded her eyes but she held them at bay as best she could. She withheld the tears for Amy's sake. Even though Amy was still a baby but she still understood some things of that Grace was certain. She didn't want Amy to share her pain.

The Agents were standing as one. Jane surprised her when he took the little girl from her arms then hugged her tight. Amy protested a bit then finally stopped fussing. She didn't really have a choice.

Grace turned to Cho for more information, to confirm or deny her suspicions and at a glance he gave her the answer not that she would have wanted it.

Jane walked with Amy in his arms away from the crime scene. He did not want her to see anything even if she was a baby. The girl was quiet in his arms. She knew that her protector was sad. Even though, she was not very old. She knew when she could cry and when she had to be wise.

The consultant found a bench and sat down placing Amy on his knees. He took a deep breath before speaking.

- "Honey," he began, "I'm sorry, I promised to bring you back your mom but I can't."

Amy looked at him being calm and silent. It was as if she understood what he was saying like a big girl. She played with his fingers as he continued to talk to her. After a few minutes, the little one began to cry. Jane tried to comfort her or to calm her as he had done the night before but it didn't work. He didn't know what to do. He was surprised to see Van Pelt taking Amy to calm her down which worked instantly.

Patrick watched them for a moment then he remembered Teresa holding the little girl in her arms, making her smile and speaking to her softly. At this simple thought, new tears came to his eyes, tears he let once again flow without restraint and without worrying about what people might say about him. He was sad. Teresa, the woman he loved more than life itself, the woman for who he wanted to give up his revenge and this woman would not be there with him. He was alone again, not that he was able to think about himself or his happiness and he lost everything again. How could he rebuild this time? How he could do it alone? No, he could not, not this time.

He finally got up then walked away a little from all the noises to find a quiet corner. And then he heard coughing. It was low but audible. A painful complaint reached his ears and he rushed to the sounds. He found himself behind the house. He thought for a moment he was dead. There in front of him was a brunette woman barely standing. Without a second thought he rushed to her then took her in his arms.

- "Oh my…This is not possible…You're ..." Patrick stuttered.

- "Patrick, you're hurting me…" growled the woman.

- "Sorry Teresa" Patrick said still wondering how is this possible.

He didn't let her go. He tenderly hugged her then kissed her on the forehead. Teresa wrapped her arms around him bringing him even closer despite the pain.

Patrick eventually backed away looking for injury or blood. He found nothing. Then he asked the question that was burning his lips since he had found her.

- "How did you escape? I heard the gunshots. I heard Mike yell out." Patrick asked.

- "I ..." Teresa said then passed out.

The wave of pain caught her by surprise. She collapsed into his arms. He had caught her before she hit the ground. He screamed for someone to help him. The EMT's responded quickly. He helped them to bring her to the ambulance where she would receive treatment.

Patrick would not let go in fear of seeing her disappear again. He held her hand and tried to make her feel him beside her.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity she opened her eyes. She tried to get up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She saw how worried Patrick was.

- "Don't move, Teresa" Patrick said.

- "Patrick ..." she whispered.

- "Teresa…" he replied in the same way "I thought you were dead ..."

- "Me too…" she said smiling.

Patrick leaned over her then placed his lips on hers who hastened to meet him. She placed her arms around his neck. They kissed breathlessly then separated by lack of air but remained forehead against forehead.

- "What happened…?" Jane asked.

-" When the shooting began, Mike jumped on me and took a bullet," she said. "How is he?"

-" He's fine. The bullet hit him in the shoulder. It was a through and through." He said.

- "I'm glad he is a great bodyguard and friend." Teresa said.

- "Yes it's true." Patrick whispered.

- "I saw Newman flee. I followed him behind the house then we fought. I don't know what happened next, I took a hit on the head and when I opened my eyes again I heard noises. I woke up that is when I saw you." Teresa said.

Patrick was relieved she was fine. She had some bruises here and there but nothing serious. He had been afraid for her life but now they were back together. It was all that mattered to him.

But suddenly she turned towards him with questioning look.

- "Why did you thought I was dead?" She asked.

- "We ... we found a body… a brunette with no face ..." Patrick said.

- "So you naturally assumed it was me?" Teresa said with a smile glad it wasn't her.

Patrick felt guilty on assuming. The link of events seemed perfect but this time it wasn't.

-" Oh my…It was Esme…Amy's mother." she whispered.

-" What? What's going on? Are you hurt anywhere?" Patrick asked not hearing what Teresa just said.

-" No, it's ... the body…it's ... Esme ...Amy's Mother… Patrick" Teresa said this time stronger.

Again Patrick misheard her.

- "We have not found her but we thought Newman had killed her." Patrick said.

Teresa getting a bit angry then spoke loudly and clearly.

- "She is dead Newman killed her. The body that you found is her. What will happen to Amy now?"

- "I'll take her with me" Patrick replied calmly.

- "Only you ...?" Teresa teased.

Patrick correcting his mistake now said.

- "Of course not alone it's to be with you if you want." Patrick said.

It sounded like a proposal. It was an enticing one too. Teresa smiled. She was very pleased with this proposal. She threw herself on his neck and kissed him. Patrick responded by squeezing her against him. He ran his fingers through her dark hair enjoying the contact of their bodies against each other. She placed her hands on his back then pressed him closer.

They finally parted and she could see his smile. It was the smile that had made her heart beat faster since that first day.

- "I have to take that as a yes?" He inquired.

To answer, she gave him another kiss on the lips.

A throat clearing brought them out of their bubble and they faced three agents and a little girl. Teresa smiled a little when he saw Amy stretch her little arms toward her. Teresa did not hesitate to hold Amy again. She hugged the child against her heart then she felt Patrick surrounded her with his arms. They were a family.

The three officers confused but glad the victim was not their boss walked away,

**- oooo -**

A few hours later they were comfortably seated on the couch in her apartment. They watched a movie while talking softly as not to Wake little Amy who slept in a small bassinet at their feet. Teresa felt that Patrick had a question for her and she knew exactly what it was. She smiled until he started. It was a very short wait.

- "Teresa…I have a question for you." Patrick said.

- "What would this question be, Patrick?" She teased.

Patrick leaned over and kissed her tenderly before resuming.

- "Why did you have a baby seat with you?" he asked the wrong question.

Teresa looked confused for a moment then plunged her eyes into his. She could see the curiosity plus some fear there. She understood the curiosity but not fear. Why could he be afraid with such a question? And then the light went on in her mind.

-" Oh no, I don't have or ever had a child if that is what you think." Teresa said almost panicked.

- "That thought was crossed off my mind seeing you with Amy that first night. However it made me wonder why you'll keep one." Patrick said.

-" I have three brothers if you remember and well, they have children..." Teresa supplied.

Patrick didn't know what to say. He had not even thought of that. It was so obvious. She had nieces and nephews. It was so logical that she had a seat for those times when they came over to visit. Patrick felt rather stupid he did not figure that out.

He approached her then he placed a tender kiss on her forehead then whispered in her ear.

- "Do you want children?" Patrick asked hoping the answer was yes.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: So, you liked it? Hope yes. Just tell me. Next chapter as soon as I can, maybe tomorrow, maybe later. I don't know yet as I'm working 6 days a week. But tomorrow I'll ask my boss for one more day off, and if she'll say yes, I will have more time to translate.**

**In a few days, I'll have a new story for you_,_**_Undercover_**, hope you'll like it too. Maybe Friday or Saturday.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's chapter 7. Hope you'll like it**.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Teresa was still reeling from Patrick's question. She simply had not expected it. They were together only since yesterday. She turned completely toward him while searching his blue eyes to see how serious he was. How could she cope with the look of such determination and sincerity? She had never really thought about having children. Her work was far too dangerous and she was uncertain to start a family. Until now her personal life was so empty. She had never posed the question on having children. She had to face this reality and it was not easy. What could she say? He seemed to want it so much and she was afraid to disappoint or hurt him. Could he be ready for it? Would not it be too hard after what happened to his family? Would he love this child as much as he loved his daughter?

Jane was still awaiting the response of Lisbon. He knew it was not a decision taken lightly. He had to struggle just to think of it. His little girl would be much older now if this monster Red John had not snatched her from life so early. He often fantasized that she would have become a beautiful young girl who would have turned the heads of pretty boy. Of course being the protective father he was. He would have spent most of his time trying to scare the various contenders. Secretly he would have been really happy to do it.

Now he was with Teresa who was a wonderful woman with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. They were not together long. True, he knew her so well that he had no doubt about it. They were made for each other. Life had given them a second chance to be happy. He didn't want to miss it. He wanted a new family with Teresa and Amy.

He turned so he could gaze at her asleep. She was so beautiful, so fragile and so alone. She had neither father nor mother. She was just too young to be alone.

Teresa returned to Earth when she felt Patrick moved toward the baby. She let her eyes get lost in the room. She was recalling what had happened the day before. There were massive changes in her life since she found Amy. Then she had asks Patrick for help. He was so wonderful with the girl, so nice and attentive. He was compassionate to her, not laughing at her lack of knowledge and being just the friend she needed.

The fact that they were compatible was very surprising to her. She felt for some time that things were going good between her and her consultant. It was only a matter of time before they cross that line. The arrival of Amy had only accelerated things and she was happy. She thought about the loss suffered by the little girl. Her mother died trying to protect her from her dangerous father. It certainly was a bad start in life. What would become of her now? She would end in one of those institutions where children were placed alone without any care? Leaving them to fend for themselves?

She definitely didn't want that for Amy. She had been through the system. She knew how it was not easy life. It had been hard for her then what would it be like for a baby? Perhaps she would have the chance of being adopted. She could be happy and have a good life.

A tear trickled down her cheek at this simple thought. Amy could not find anybody to take care of her. She was alone in the world in the midst of other children like her. What a sad irony.

She felt a finger come to meet her tears. She glanced up to gaze into Patrick's eyes. He certainly had a lot of questions and wanted to know what made her so sad. She sniffed and came to hug him very tight then pressed against him. He placed his head on hers waiting for her to speak.

- "I don't want Amy to live what I lived through that is no life for a child little alone a baby." she whispered.

- "What…? I thought that was settled. I am going to raise her but the Question is: Are you going to be by my side?" Patrick questioned.

- "So this would be our child?"Teresa asked still having trouble believing it.

- "Yes…our child…Only if you join me. We don't need to have another. I already love her as if she were my daughter. Plus she's a nice mix of both of us." Patrick stated.

- "What do you mean both of us?" Teresa questioned. She didn't see how the little girl could be a mixture of the consultant and of herself.

- "She has beautiful brown hair and beautiful blue eyes." Patrick teased. "So what do you say Teresa we would make a beautiful family."

What could Teresa say there was only one idea she had that of a family with Patrick and Amy so she could only say.

- "Yes Patrick I would love to raise Amy with you." Teresa said then sealed the deal with a long and passionate kiss.

Teresa loosened her grip on him to lean over to see the little princess. It is true that she did have beautiful brown hair. For confirmation on eye color she would have to wait until she awoke. Before she simply did not feel knowing the eye color was important but now it seemed very important indeed.

And as if Amy felt she was being watched. She opened her big blue eyes then stared at Teresa waiting to know why she was staring at her.

Seeing Amy awaken Teresa got up to pick her up. Yes, her eyes were a beautiful blue color. She really was a nice mix of Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane even if they were not her biological parents.

Amy played with Teresa's hair. She pulled on it gently with her little hands. Amy laughed and Teresa who was infected laughed with her.

Patrick as a proud papa watched the two women in his life. There were two brunettes who he would be ready to do anything. Teresa was comfortable around Amy now contrast that with other day. It definitely was 'The maternal instinct' he thought.

He got to his feet then hugged them. Teresa rested her head on his shoulder while totally at ease with the situation Amy just yawned.

- "It seems that the princess still need more sleep" announced Patrick.

- "I'll put her to bed" said Teresa moving away from him.

He gazed up the stairs at Teresa speaking softly to the little girl. Amy was listening. Her little eyes fluttering to stay open for a few moments. He was alone in the living room then he decided to go make a tea for himself and a coffee for her. While he filled the kettle he thought how lucky he was to have Teresa as a partner in this endeavor. Patrick recalled the sweetness of her lips when she said yes to co parenting Amy.

Time passed and Patrick had almost finished his tea, but Teresa still was not back. Intrigued, he set his cup on the kitchen counter and went to join her. He made as little noise as possible not wanting to wake Amy. Arriving at the baby's room, he found Teresa bent over the crib he had set up the day before. He smiled at seeing her. She was a good mother to this little girl. He approached her slowly then encircled her waist. She jumped slightly then leaned against him with her hands grasping his.

- "I'm Sorry…I was unable to leave" she apologized.

- "No problem Teresa…I would surely have done the same thing" Patrick reassured her. "But we'll have to warm your coffee."

- "This is nice however I'm tired I want to go to bed then wake up next to you Patrick as long as I live." Teresa solemnly said.

- "Teresa, that sounds like proposal? Are you proposing to me?" Patrick tease.

- "No proposal at least not yet but I want a promise…Patrick." Teresa said.

- "In that case I promise Teresa to wake up next to you until I no longer can." Patrick said. "Is that a good enough promise Teresa?"

- "Hmmm it will do for now Patrick" Teresa said and again they sealed it with a passionate kiss.

- "Hmmm I am getting to like promising you things" Patrick said.

- "Good when are you moving in?" Teresa asked.

- "All in good time Teresa all in good time but first we need to rest. Who knows when Amy will awake and be hungry?" Patrick said.

They left the room quietly, hand in hand. They opened the door with Patrick's lips on hers. She moaned with pleasure, her hands around his neck, and shaking against him. Patrick felt her arms slide around his waist and that caused a series of shivers that ran through his body as he maneuvered her to the bed. She wanted more than this hug and tender kiss. She wanted him.

**- oooo -**

They were asleep on the bed together. But Amy awoke. Patrick was awake first and told Teresa to go back to sleep. He took care of poor Amy she was crying hard. He took her down stairs to prepare her bottle and to let Teresa to sleep.

After feeding, burping and changing her Amy was going back to sleep. Patrick placed her carefully back into her crib.

Entering the bedroom he saw Teresa was fighting against an invisible demon. She was thrashing about in the sheets. She was gesturing in all directions, screaming, crying then calling Patrick's name.

He rushed to the bed then held her in his arms, trying to calm her down and to comfort her.

- "Teresa It is Patrick Please calm down" he told her but she continued struggle while still asleep.

- "NO… Patrick… Please…help me." She moaned.

Patrick did not know what to do? If she continued she would awake Amy with her shouts. So he covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. That worked since Teresa stopped immediately and started responding to the kiss. Finishing the kiss Patrick saw that Teresa's eyes were open.

Her eyes darted around then she looked into his. She realized that it was only a nightmare. Looking at his eyes she saw he was worried.

- "Patrick…" she whispered before she fell against him.

- "I'm here Teresa, I'm not leaving you." He said "I honor my promises."

He pressed her a little against him and settled comfortably in bed. He encircled her waist with his protective arms and kissed her on the forehead as she resumed a normal breathing. When finally her sobs were completely subsided, she turned to him and let a few tears escape from her eyes.

- "I'm sorry" she apologized.

- "Don't be I know you have nightmares. I have them too but never so active." Patrick said.

- "Still this is not what you wanted when you made that promise." Teresa said being embarrassed.

- "Why do you say that Teresa?" Patrick asked being intrigued.

- "I'm too weak" she replied in tears again.

- "You're not weak Teresa…You're just afraid. It happens to everyone. I'm afraid too sometimes, like yesterday for example I was so afraid it was you not Amy's mother on that gurney." Patrick said.

- "Patrick it wasn't me…I'm here…alive…with you." Teresa said

- "I can not thank the heavens enough for it" Patrick said. "Now let's get back to sleep."

They lay next to each other entwined in each arms with their lips touching. It was that special touch which made all of her fears dissipate. They moved their lips apart being both breathless. Teresa laid her head on his chest as they moved as one to get comfortable. Patrick with a free hand stroked her forehead gently while saying.

- "Teresa you are loved and no harm will come to you this night or any other night." Patrick said.

Teresa barely awake agreed with an Uh huh.

Patrick satisfied fell asleep holding her.

**- oooo -**

Teresa did not stay asleep long. She started to play with her companion. Awaken by her ministrations he placed a tender kiss on top of her head. Teresa stopped what she was doing to crane her neck to smile, kissed his neck then his lips. Suddenly she wanted more than simple kissing. She felt the primal urge to get closer then show him how much she loved him.

Teresa then move even closer to him then left a multitude of kisses on chest which was bared because earlier she lifted his shirt it off of him while he slept. Patrick responded by removing her night shirt and let his hands roam over her very soft skin. He felt a wave of desire taking possession of his body and captured her lips. Teresa let out a sigh of well being. He smiled against her lips and slid his hands very slowly down her back. He let the warmth of his body spread to the woman he loved. She arched against him then she could feel how much he loved her. She smiled against his lips and tilted her head to reach his ear to whisper a few words.

- "Patrick do you have something in mind?" She teased by whispering these words in his ear sensually.

Just that sparked in him a wave of desire as he had not felt for a long time.

- "Patrick I want you now" she whispered again.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: let me know what you think of this chapter. Next one tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am a bit sad, you were all waiting for chapter 7 but I got only 2 reviews. Maybe you are all busy. I think you'll like that one, it's M.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Patrick was conflicted. His body was screaming for blessed release. His mind was exhorting him to not take it any further. He had wanted her for so long. He had observed she was still too fragile and he didn't want take advantage of her. He needed sleep but his body was awake. Frustrated at his weakness he got up then walked to the window. He was gazing into the dark. It was a reflection of his dilemma. His mind was screaming too soon. He needed time to think about everything that had happen for the last two days. There were so many changes.

Gazing into the dark he started an internal dialogue. He loved Teresa that he was certain. He loved her more than anything. Seeing Teresa in her glory earlier had made him feel the same way as if he had felt when he had looked at his wife when she was alive.

He wanted to show Teresa was how much he loved only her. He wanted to convince her about his love. The timing just was not right. She was still in shock from the attack by Tom Newman. He was not sure she really wanted him for his only person. He was arguing with himself over Teresa's motives. Perhaps she just wanted to affirm that she was still alive and nothing more.

Adding to the danger of loving her openly was Red John. Patrick surmised if RJ knew that he had given up his mourning and had another person in his life. He would certainly want to take her too. He did not want to lose his new family too. That would be so painful. He had a taste while mourning the body on the gurney. He certainly did not that pain again.

Teresa was still naked covered by a sheet. She watched him staring into the dark.

Teresa was wondering. What had she done? Was she going too fast with him? Had she scared him? Was he not yet ready for this? What could it be?

'Oh no, he thinks I'm not ready' she thought.

She searched for her nightie and robe. Putting them on, she joined Patrick at the window. She came up behind him then wrapped her arms around his bare waist and placing her head against his bare back.

Patrick placed his hands on hers then laced their fingers. He was trying to show that it was not her but him the problem. She moved a little until she was facing him while still keeping her head against his bare chest. She pressed her head closer and was able to hear his heart beating.

- "What's happening Patrick…?" Teresa sweetly asked tilting her hear to look up into his eyes.

- "I ... I don't want to take advantage of you" he replied in a whisper looking down at her eyes with much sincerity.

Teresa was silent a moment trying to absorb the words he had just uttered. She learned he was afraid of hurting or taking advantage of her. But she wondered why? As she pondered an idea came to her. He must have thought it was because of what had happen today. She looked at him again. She caught his eyes and was with speaking with her eyes. She let him know how she was sincere. She smiled and he smiled back while stroking her cheek tenderly with his hand.

- "You won't take advantage of me" she whispered in his face closer to hers. "I rather think it is me who will take advantage of you."

Their lips touched, tenderly, gently and sensuously. Patrick's hand left her cheek to go to her neck as he pressed her even closer to him. He felt her smile against his lips. She moved her hands behind his back, pinning him against her body that was begging for more and much more. She put her hands across his bare chest and began to caress. Then she moved her hand to the skin on his back. Leaving a trail of fire where she touched. He shivered with desire.

Patrick stroked her lips with his tongue which prompted her to open her mouth. She willingly submitted then let his tongue meet hers. This simple touch sent an electric spark in them both. Teresa shivered as Patrick opened her robe and placed his hand across the silky fabric. He deftly removed it with one hand and let is fall exposing her breasts. She tightened even more against him. Her legs threatened to not support her any longer.

He gently kneaded her breast which elicited tearing groans from her. His other hand was down on her milky white thigh. He helped hold her up by placing her against his hip which brought together their private parts. Teresa could feel how much she had an effect on him.

- "My…Patrick..." she moaned against him "The bed ... quick ..."

He complied then walked them backward to the bed while supporting her. He didn't want to let her go or to be separated. Teresa felt the bed against her leg then fell on the mattress together. He found himself upon her then took the opportunity to leave her mouth and go to nuzzle her neck and depositing tender kisses. She threw her head back while biting her lip to stifle her moans which grew increasingly uncontrollable. He knew that there was no doubt he still knew the techniques of love and she enjoyed his expertise.

She pulled her leg then wrapped it around her beautiful consultant's upper leg. This allowed herself to feel him through the fabric of his clothing. Patrick gave a hoarse groan while continuing to grow against her body. His hands had abandoned her breasts to explore more of her body. A small blush appeared on her cheeks but it came mostly from the heat of his body against her. Patrick had awakened in her a real fire ready to burn them completely.

- "Patrick ... I want you inside me ... now ..." she managed to say between moans.

- "No, it's too early" Patrick said between pants.

She did not want to wait. She slid his sleeping pants down his legs using her thighs in small movements. This caused even more friction between them. He then found himself only having his socks left on. Teresa had not finished with just his pants on the ground. He was now mostly naked. She placed her hands to meet the object of her desires. By slow and precise movements, it brought up more desire in him. He found her lips again.

- "You're killing me Teresa" he said between forced breath in her ear.

She arched against him when he touched her most sensitive part. She could not help a groan to pass her lips.

They were naked on top of one another with skin to skin.

- "Now ..." It was the only thing she could manage to say.

Patrick pushed his engorged shaft by entered her in a slow and precise movement. This made her arched against him. He waited for a moment allowing her to accustom to his size then he began move back and forth. Teresa clapped her hands on his buttocks and helped him to plunge further inside her. It increased her pleasure.

The two lovers were happy being together to prove their love for each other in the most tender way possible. Groans and cries filled the small room when the night touched almost at an end. The morning found them hugged tenderly asleep against each other. It was Patrick who opened his eyes first. He admired Teresa who was beautifully asleep. He got up slowly so as not to awake her. He put on his sleeping pants then went down stairs prepare breakfast.

As he was preparing her coffee, he felt two arms encircle his bare waist then turned to press his lips to hers. The kiss seemed endless. The robe she was wearing fell away. Patrick placed his hands under her buttocks then lifted her. She squealed with a little cry of surprise. He placed her on the kitchen counter then let his lips travel down her face, her neck, her shoulder and came to rest between her breasts. Teresa was too happy with his way of saying good morning.

Again the clothes disappeared what small amount they both had on. She had a stunning view of the desire of her lover. She smiled and kissed him. She helped him move closer to her with her legs. She felt him once again take possession of her body then penetrating her tenderly. He moved into her with such tenderness that the tears came to her eyes. Patrick noticed them then he worried.

- "Did I hurt you?" he inquired.

- "No…Please…don't stop." Teresa implored.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He began to move inside her that made her shiver against him with moans filling the room. It was the cry of a baby who brought them to reality which was unfortunate for them. They did not want to separate right away. They were not being able to stop at this point. Teresa felt heat rising in her and she gave a last cry of pleasure along with him as they climaxed together.

Finally, the Mentalist withdrew from his companion that brought her down from the counter while he smiling at her. He gave her one last kiss before together hand in hand they went up the stairs she to take care of Amy and him for his shower.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**I have a new story for you and hope you'll like it too.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9, almost the end guys. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

While Teresa took care of Amy, Patrick decided to do something for them all. This included himself, the woman he loved and the girl who deserved happiness. He took his cell phone then entered into the garden for privacy. He did not want Teresa to overhear this important conversation. She would be too disappointed if it didn't ever work. He sat on a bench near the door of the kitchen and dialed a number he knew by heart. It rang three times before a melodious voice answers him.

- "Office of the Judge Hodgins, Melissa speaking," he heard.

- "Melissa, charming as ever" he replied with a seductive tone.

- "Patrick Jane, it's been awhile since I had heard from you. What can I do for you?" She asked.

- "I would like to have a quick interview with the judge please." Jane said.

- "I'm sorry but the judge is very busy right now" she apologized.

- "It's really important that I see him and quick," he explained, demonstrating the importance of the request. "This is about the future of a six month old little girl."

- "Wait a moment I'll see if he can get between two appointments." She said "Please wait."

He was placed on hold then a few minute later he heard the voice of the secretary again. It was a joyous sound.

- "You can come at four o'clock Patrick but don't be late." Melissa warned.

- "There is little risk in that happening Melissa Thank you" he said before ending the call.

He knew the judge. He was a kind man. It should not be difficult to convince him that Teresa was the perfect woman to take care of the little girl that she loved her as if she was her own. He didn't need to hypnotize him to get what he wanted. Jane didn't want Amy to end up in a Foster home being all around those children who didn't have any family. He wanted the girl to have a happy life. Who better than Teresa Lisbon that would give it to her? He would be with her to help and to love her. He smiled just thinking about it. He would have the chance to be Amy's father and it was priceless.

He quickly prepared his cup of tea to show he had not been anywhere but here. He knew it was a ruse but an important one. He drank quietly while sitting at the kitchen table. His thoughts turned to Teresa and Amy upstairs. It was his new family.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs told him that Teresa had finished feeding Amy. She needed her coffee which he had previously warmed. When she entered the kitchen he could see such happiness radiating from her face. He knew what had given her this joy. The act of caring for a baby had changed her. It had allowed her to be more open to others to become the one she secretly dreamed of being. It had made her a mother. There was no doubt and Jane would do anything to help keep her there.

He got up then hugged and kissing her tenderly on the temple. He felt her relax even more against him. She moved her hands behind his back pulling him even closer. She was well used to hugging him. He could not live without her smile, her eyes, her skin and her kisses...He meant all of her.

He shifted slightly to stare into her eyes. He noticed that she was tired with dark circles under her beautiful emerald eyes. He blamed himself for stealing from her a good night sleep. He had no regrets for their night of love.

She yawned once, then a second and third. She would have fallen over if he wasn't holding her so close. She closed her eyes his smell was very reassuring. She dropped completely against him. She was tired, so tired, because of the events from the day and before. She had not wanted to go to the hospital. She preferred to return home with her consultant and baby. She was so tired and needed sleep. She put her hands in his back then snuggled against him. She wanted to enjoy her time alone with him a little while before having to get ready for work.

- "You should back to bed," she heard in the mists of her sleepy mind.

- "Mmmm," she growled in response.

- "Come with me." Patrick said.

He held her tightly with one hand under her knees and another on her back he carried her to the bed. Instinctively, she clasped her hands around his neck and pressed against his chest. She savored the feeling of using him as her pillow. She heard a door opened and the floor creak under his feet. She found herself placed on her bed.

He tucked her then placed a tender kiss on her forehead smiling when he heard her sigh of well being. She really had changed in the space of two days. The presence of Amy was good for her and for him. It allowed them to get closer, to confess and become the couple they dreamed to be for so long.

He got up and left the room quietly not wanting to arouse her. Once in the hallway he went to see his little girl. He wanted to make sure she was asleep too. He watched her for a few minutes. He never tired of seeing the beautiful baby. Was this a little angel, crying only when she was hungry or needed to be changed? The child was the reincarnation of the perfect child.

He leaned over her then also kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. He went to the bathroom to get ready for his appointment. He should not be late, not this time, it was way too important. The future happiness of three people depended on him.

Once ready, he left a note to Teresa on the coffee table. It was to reassure her about his absence in case she awoke before his return. He took the keys to his car then left the house.

With a huge smile he took the road that led to the Judge Hodgins but with a slight apprehension. He prayed that everything would go well and that when he would return he would have good news for everyone.

**- oooo -**

Teresa awoke several hours later in bed, still in pajamas, not even remembering how she had arrived there. She stretched and yawned before getting up. She looked for Patrick but disappointed she didn't find him anywhere and her heart raced of the idea that he could be gone, leaving her alone, leaving her like all the others before him. She let a tear roll down her cheek at this simple thought. After having shown him how much she loved him, he left alone, as if that night meant nothing to him, as if she had been nothing more that a name in his list of conquests. She didn't think of him as that kind of man. He would not be that kind of man.

She stepped forward dragging in the living room and her eyes landed on a piece of paper filed prominently on the coffee table. She approached and recognized his writing. She took it in her hand and a smile spread on her face.

_"Teresa,_

_Don't worry, I didn't leave you. I had things to do and you were so beautiful that I didn't want to awake you._

_I'll be right back with everything to make a wonderful meal._

_I love you,_

_Patrick "_

Before she could put back the paper on the table the door opened. She ran then threw herself at him. He dropped his bags to the ground then hugged her. He had not expected such a reception but he took advantage of it. He too was happy finally to return with good news.

Teresa pulled away from him with her face down and her cheeks red at realizing what she had done. She felt his fingers placed under her chin then he raised her head to meet his bluer than blue eyes sparkling with joy. She smiled back then stood on tiptoe to drop a tender kiss on his lips.

- "What a wonderful welcoming home" he said while ending the kiss. "If this is the kind of reception I will get I think I could get to love it."

- "I'm so glad you're back." Teresa gushed.

- "You've been awake long?" Patrick asked.

- "No Patrick I awoke just a few minutes ago. I was scared you had left me until I saw your note. Please Patrick never leave me." Teresa implored.

- "Teresa I promise I will never leave you. If I have to go I will always return to you." Patrick said kissing her again sealing this promise too.

She relaxed in his arms. She knew one thing Patrick Jane always honors his promises. Breaking the embrace he kissed her on the cheek then picked up the bags at his feet and brought them in the kitchen. She followed. Once he had emptied the bags he turned to her and offered his hand which she took without hesitation. He pulled her to him then kissed her and gave her his best smile.

- "I have good news for you ..." He said.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: here's chapter 10, 2 chapters left. Hope you'll like it. Thanks again for the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Patrick and Teresa had settled on the couch with her a cup of coffee and his tea. Teresa was waiting for him to explain. Though, he was evasive. Only he said that he had good news. She longed to know.

He stared intensely into her green eyes for a few seconds. He could read the anxiety, fear, and a question? Did she want to kill him? Why…? Oh yes, he hadn't told her the news. He'd better do it fast if he wanted to live to see Amy grow up.

He took her soft hands in his then stroking gently trying to soothe her. He saw that for once it didn't work. Then he took a deep breath and began.

- "So…" he began "This afternoon I had an appointment with a family court judge."

- "A judge…? Why Patrick…?" Teresa asked.

- "This was about Amy I wanted to know if she had a family that we would not have heard, a grandmother, a distant cousin or someone related to her." Patrick said.

- "And…?" Teresa asked impatiently.

- "She has no one." Patrick sadly said.

- "Poor girl…" whispered Teresa "That means she will go into one of these homes I guess."

- "Precisely not and this is why." Patrick said.

- "You mean ..." Teresa said suddenly happier.

- "I mean the judge agreed that we would become her guardians" Patrick said smiling.

He approached Teresa then hugged her in jubilation. She responded by clasped her arms around his neck then pressed tightly against him while pressing her lips against his. She was happy really so happy that she was able to have a family with Patrick Jane and little Amy. She would finally have what she dreamed for since she was a child. She would have the happy life her mother.

She moved her arms to behind his back then placed her head against his chest. She enjoyed the quiet of the afternoon. She sniffed his perfume which ignited her feelings. Jane also was happy. He couldn't imagined that one day he would meet a woman who could make him that happy again. She would be able to make him forget his revenge or give him a taste of life. It was thanks to Teresa he was different man. In only a few days he had taste again the joys of child rearing, waking up with a woman he loved then sharing moments of sweetness that this world can offer. She had transformed him. He would never be able to thank her enough.

They heard Amy crying and Teresa broke away reluctantly to find the girl. While he went to his car to bring things that he brought from his previous home. He returned to find Teresa in the front room speaking to the girl. She told her she was no longer alone in the world. She had a family that would take care of her. He stopped by the door to watch Teresa and Amy, Mother and Daughter.

- "You'll be fine with us my heart. You'll be the happiest little girl. I promise to protect and not let anyone hurt you. I love you too much to see you sad" she said kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

She turned and saw Patrick standing still with a tender expression on his face. She smiled but remained somewhat surprised to see what he had in his hands. Carrying Amy Teresa approached then looked at the object.

- "This was my daughter's" he explained. "I thought that it could be Amy's if you don't mind."

- "Patrick, that is so kind. Are you sure? I certainly don't want you to be sad." Teresa said.

- "No Teresa I'm not sad but happy. I'm glad my new daughter can share a link with my older one." He said.

Smiling Teresa kissed him. Patrick kissed Amy on the forehead too then he spoke.

- "She will need a stroller. You can not go shopping holding her in your arms. I know you are strong Teresa but she would be a challenge." He said.

- "You want to go shopping?" Teresa asked surprised.

- "Yes Teresa I want to buy her everything she needs toys ..." Patrick said.

- "You're a real sweetheart" said Teresa kissing him again. "I will prepare her for travel then we can go."

Teresa climbed the stairs to wash and dress the baby while Jane arranged the closets. He was glad to be able to reuse all of his older daughter belongings. Even though, he still felt a little sad seeing them once again. He knew that he would heal with Teresa and Amy in his life. It would only get better.

A few minutes later the two women in his life reappeared. Together they left to buy clothes for the little girl.

They spent a pleasant afternoon, laughing, squabbling on clothing colors then to finally agree on one. They were a real family. They were happy. These were special times that only a family can bring. He had missed them so much. They went to buy everything for Amy's room. It took them a lot longer because of a disagreement on the walls color. Teresa wanted a soft green while he wanted to opt for blue. Compromising they bought both paints. It would be painted with half the room in blue and the other half in green.

In the late afternoon they entered a shop to drink tea and rest. Patrick turned to Teresa after the orders were made. He wanted to ask her something. He was confused on how to do it. He was afraid she wouldn't want the same as him that it was too early. Wrestling with himself he concluded he wanted it so much. He had dreamed of it for so long that he could not imagine not doing so.

She looked at him curiously. She wanted to know. What was wrong? He had been looking at her for several minutes. She studied him she saw signs of worry and anxiousness. He wanted something but there was confusion showing too. Seeing him in such a state Teresa decided to encourage him.

- "I spent such pleasant day Patrick" she said. "Would you like to do something else this evening?"

- "Uh ... yes… What do you want to do?" Patrick asked recovering from his circular thoughts.

- "I don't know, what about dinner?" Teresa asked uncertainly.

- "This is a good idea and I know exactly where we could go. I will ask Grace if she can take care of Amy for the evening. We will go out just the two of us." Patrick said.

- "It sounds like a great idea. We should head home." Teresa said smiling.

They drank their drinks and then quietly returned home. They had spent the best day of their lives. Teresa was in charge of the baby. Patrick was opening and putting together her dresser and changing table. He decorated with a few stuffed animals. Finally he placed a mobile above Amy's crib. A couple minutes later someone rang at the door. Patrick bounding down the stairs then spoke loudly.

- "Just a moment I will be right with you." He yelled at the door while moving as fast as he could.

Grace smiled she knew that voice anywhere. He opened the door to see Grace with a wide smile on her face.

- "Grace…It's good to see you. Please come in" Patrick said "Thank you for coming over at such a short notice."

- "Hi Jane, I'm glad you thought about me for Amy." Grace said.

- "And I'm glad you accepted." Patrick said smiling

Grace taking off her coat and he placed it in the closet. She sat on the couch waiting for Lisbon to arrive with Amy. Teresa arrived shortly while holding Amy. She spoke to Amy tenderly as if she had done it all her life. When she saw her young colleague she smiled then handed her Amy. Grace took the little girl in her arms only too happy to look after the baby. Grace loved children.

**- oooo -**

Patrick waited for Teresa in the living room. He watched Amy with her it was as natural as it could be. His heart swelled knowing Teresa was the love of his life. He was nervous because tonight was a big night. He would ask her something and from her answer the rest of his life depended. After handing off Amy to Grace, Teresa disappeared upstairs. Patrick watched the red head with their child. Grace was a good babysitter one he hoped to use again in the near future.

Looking up at the stairs he saw a vision of loveliness. He thought his heart would stop then he thought he was in heaven. Teresa descended the stairs wearing a beautiful sleeveless black dress which exposed her shoulders and upper back. Her hair was slightly curly and her eyes sparkled as a thousand lights. She moved face to him and he finally spoke.

- "Teresa… You're beautiful" he whispered.

- "Patrick…You're not bad either" she said smiling a smile which was so radiant.

She stood on her tiptoes then kissed him while running her hands behind his neck which allowed a deepening the kiss. Patrick was happy to comply. At this rate they would never make the restaurant for their reservation time. The question was in both of their minds were did they really want it? Would they really want to go out? Then would they prefer to stay taking advantage of each other?

Patrick stepped back from her for a moment. His twinkling bluer than blue eyes plunged deeply into her emerald green ones. He knew then that this was time. It was the one he had been waiting for so long. He placed his hand into his jacket pocket then pulled out a small box that stood between him and the woman he loved. Teresa looked at him quizzically. She did not really know if he was serious or if she was dreaming.

- "Teresa Lisbon ... you're the most beautiful woman in the world. You are the one that helped me to live again and love again. I am happy to take care of Amy at your side. I would not have done it with anyone else. Teresa I have something to ask you. I'm frightened that you may reject my question telling me it's too early."

- "Patrick trust in yourself. Ask me your question is the only way to find out my answer." Teresa said holding her breath.

- "Ok ... Teresa ... would you be willing to be my wife?" Patrick said bending on one knee and opening the box to expose the ring.

Grace was amazed as she counseled Amy to be a good girl and not cry then spoil this moment.

He looked up at her holding a ring. Teresa was silent for a moment while looking tenderly down into his eyes. She knew what he wanted her to answer. She warred with herself. Was she ready for this? Was she willing to put to formally connect their two lives in front of God? She loved him so much but was it enough? Then a small voice started as a whisper in her mind 'yes' that was the answer.

Patrick waited for her answer. Each moment of silence he worried. In his mind he got up and paced the room. He was going too fast, it was too early, she didn't want it and he had scared her. He was beginning to regret having asked the question. She no longer wanted him. He had screwed his chances of being happy again. He stood frozen in position awaiting her answer.

- "Yes, yes I do" She said.

Patrick was stunned for a moment then placed the ring on her finger. He rose and the couple kissed deeply and longingly.

Grace was so happy to be included in this wondrous event. Amy started giggling.

- "Teresa it looks like we have an audience." He teased looking at Amy.

- "Patrick it looks like it." Teresa said picking up Amy and held her tight.

The little girl shared in their joy. Grace congratulated Patrick with a hug.

Patrick took Amy from Teresa with a kiss. Teresa showed the ring to Grace and they hugged.

Patrick holding the giggling little girl looked on at the love of his life wearing his ring. He was now the happiest man in the world. He was going to marry her. He would have a family again and nothing could ever hurt him.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: don't hesitate to leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Next will be up Tuesday.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: thank you so much, all of you, for your reviews. Here's chapter 11, only the epilogue left. And a big thanks to** _phnxgrl._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Teresa's behavior was most changed after Patrick proposed. She would leave work earlier. Sometimes she would take her lunch break with Patrick with Amy. She was more patient with her colleagues. In short, she became different woman.

In the evening returning home she found Amy and Patrick busy playing in the park. There was a nanny available or simply standing by for the next day if she was needed.

Patrick had found a serious neighborhood student who was pleased to care for the little girl day or night. The there was times when she or Patrick could not return in time to pick her up from daycare this nanny stood at the ready to assist at a moment's notice.

Months had passed and everything seemed to be going well. Patrick had moved in with Amy and Teresa but still kept his previous house. He could not bring himself to sell it. It held too many memories for him to callously discard. Teresa understood perfectly.

After the hearing the judge had legally declared them guardians. They were now the proud parents of Amy.

The date was set for a June wedding. They were looking forward to it. It was this her first time unlike her fiancé. Teresa was being plagued with fears of the unknown, being the perfect wife, and failing in her marriage. So many things made her nervous. But Patrick was always there to comfort her, reassure her, to promise her the most perfect and happy life.

Patrick had given up his revenge. He was far calmer. Even though he had mellowed he was still Patrick Jane the person who made Teresa Lisbon crazy. He still did not behave as expected. He had a reputation to uphold.

That evening when Teresa had returned from work she found a quiet and silent house. No sound, nothing. Amy was not in the park. Patrick was not at home. She quickly climbed upstairs to find Amy's room empty. This time she was really scared. Where was Patrick and why Amy's room was empty? Who had emptied it and why? These questions plagued her.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and tried to call him. She heard ring tone but no pick up it went straight to voice mail. Frustrated Teresa called again and again with the same results.

She hung up and called Grace.

- "Van Pelt," said the redhead.

- "Van Pelt is Lisbon, is Jane with you?" she asked anxiously.

- "Uh ... no he left before you and told me he was coming home. Was he not there?" The redhead questioned.

- "No and Amy is not there either, and her room is empty. His calls all go to his voice mail." Teresa said with much frustration to her voice.

- "Maybe I can try to find him Boss." Grace smoothly said trying to lessen the worry which was very evident in her voice.

- "Grace please do what is needed and hurry." Teresa said with her voice cracking.

She then hung up then decided sitting around being worried would not solve this mystery. There had to be clues she thought Teresa you are a detective you know what to do. She gave herself a little pep talk. Having her confidence boosted she begin to search for any indication what had happen. She needed to see beyond the obvious.

She knew Patrick and he would not have done anything without leaving a note or something. Especially he knew how this fear of abandonment affected her he would not subject her to this worry not after all these months together. She was extreme happy for all these months plus approaching marriage. He would not jeopardize this happiness on a whim.

Teresa could not reconcile the mixed clues. She became more despondent with each passing minute. She sat on the couch close to tears. The dark thoughts were consuming her. She was alone again. Patrick had taken Amy and left like all the others before him. She was ashamed she allowed her happiness blind her. Where could Amy be? If he did why would he?

Teresa allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks. She was bewildered. Nothing made any sense. She was profoundly sad to think Patrick would discard her. Teresa began to wail. All her sadden had appeared at once. She cried with her body convulsing.

In her moment of grief the phone rang. It startled her too. She picked up before seeing the name of the caller. She was so hoping it was Patrick. It was not his dulcet tones she so craved it was Grace and she had information.

- "I triangulated his phone Boss. I know where his phone is located." She stated.

- "Grace please tell me where?" Teresa said almost blubbering on the phone.

- "Boss according to the locator he is two blocks away from your present location." Grace said.

- "Were you able to talk to him?" Teresa hopefully asked.

- "No, I was only able to ping his phone. There was no connection when I called." stated the younger agent.

- "Thank you Grace for your time and effort. I will take it from here." Teresa said wiping the tears from her face.

Teresa ended the call. She knew she would look a mess. It would not do to confront her wayward almost husband being in this condition. She ran upstairs past Amy's barren room to the Bathroom. It was odd things were missing in here too? Why was her favorite shampoo missing? The cabinets are bare? Why would Patrick want with my Feminine protection? Cleaning her face she looked in the mirror. There are too many things which do not add up. There was only one person who could unravel this mystery. He was Patrick Jane.

Coming downstairs she took her keys then headed to her car. On the drive Teresa had another talk in her head. When she located him she would first determine if they both are alive and safe. The specter of Red John suddenly leapt to mind. She would want him to explain if he was unharmed. He would need to be very convincing if he wanted to stay alive. She was so fearful.

The distance between her place and where his phone was located passed quickly. Too quickly when she saw his car on the side of the road she had barely enough time to react. Slamming on the brakes she skidded using her police training she controlled the skid so that she paralleled the street facing his car. She leapt out of her car then ran up to his car. Amy's seat was there. That proved Patrick and Amy were in the same location. She looked at the nearest house and spotted the stroller.

She did not know if Patrick and Amy were being held captive or not. She called for backup. Cho answered.

- "Hey Boss." He said.

- "Cho get some Sacramento PD to this address. Make sure they are rigged for silent running. I do not want to spook whoever is in this house." Teresa said thinking the worst that Patrick and Amy were kidnapped.

- "Ok Boss they are called units should be arriving in two minutes." Cho said.

- "Cho that is great I see them now." She said.

- "Please keep us in the loop Boss in case we need to roll." Cho said.

- "I will Cho if I need more help you will be the first to know." Teresa said.

- "Ok Boss" Cho said.

Teresa hung up then spoke to the two officers.

- "I'm Teresa Lisbon with the CBI. I have suspicions of a kidnapping occurring. I need you to go around the back and cover the back door. You officer are behind me." Teresa said.

The two officers followed her instructions. They got into position.

**- oooo -**

Patrick was wondering why was there police cars in the neighborhood.

He came downstairs just as Teresa Knocked on the door.

- "This is the police we are coming in!" Teresa checked the door it was unlocked. Teresa opened the door to a surprised Patrick Jane which the officer mistook as a perp. He took him down and held him at gun point.

- "Where is Amy?" Teresa demanded.

- "What…?" Patrick said.

- "You heard me where is my daughter! You thief…!" Teresa said.

Patrick finally figuring out what is going on calmly said.

- "Your daughter is in her new house bedroom. Surprise…?" Patrick said.

-"Officers please lower your weapon there was a miscommunication somewhere. This is no kidnapper. He is a stupid Male who I love dearly but scared me out of my mind!" Teresa said.

The officers lowered their weapons after Teresa gave them assurances that Patrick was who she said he was. Finally satisfied they left.

- "Patrick what was wrong with you? I find our apt empty of Amy's things. You weren't answering your phone. What was I supposed to think? I could only jump to one conclusion. You and Amy were kidnapped possible by Red John!" Teresa berated him.

- "Teresa I am so sorry. I wanted to surprise you. I did not expect you would go all Rambo on me. I thought I would be back before you got home. I guess the time got way from me. Please forgive me?" Patrick said with his puppy dog eyes.

- "Patrick of course I forgive you but if you ever pull another bone headed thing like this I might shoot you just for general purposes." Teresa said kissing him. "Now let's go see Amy."

They climbed the stairs then Teresa saw her little girl. She reached up toward her then leaning down her daughter wrapped her little arms around her "mommy's" neck and laughed. Teresa pulled away to look into her eyes and saw that she laughed even. Teresa was overjoyed kissed her daughter but Amy looked in Patrick's direction.

- "So sweet girl did you have fun today?" Teresa cooed as she held Amy attention on Patrick.

Seeing she could not interest Amy into looking at her she spoke.

"I guess you want Daddy? Well Daddy scared Mommy and he is in the dog house." Teresa explained.

Amy pouted in such a cute way that she relented.

-"Ok dog house or not. Patrick your daughter wants you." Teresa said handing Amy to him.

Patrick perked up and moved to take Amy from her Mommy. Amy immediately giggled.

- "Oh I see it now. You are Daddy's little girl!" Teresa said.

- "Teresa, cheer up, you are Daddy's big girl!" Patrick said kissing her. "Is all forgiven?"

- "What do you think about it Amy? Should Mommy let Daddy out of the dog house?" Teresa asked her daughter.

Amy sat in Patrick's arms for a moment acting like she was actually contemplating her Father's fate then looking like she made up her mind began to giggle.

- "Teresa, the verdict is in. Amy chose for you to let me out." Patrick said with a twinkle to his eyes.

- "She did huh? Are you sure you are not tickling her to get her to laugh?" Teresa mockingly said.

Patrick pantomimes an arrow through the heart. Amy laughed even more.

- "Teresa you wound me. I would never resort to such crude tricks on my daughter. She is a Jane and Janes always know a con. They were born with that knowledge." Patrick said.

-"Patrick, do I need to remind you that you were chosen to be the Father?" Teresa said giggling herself. "Daddy is very silly"

Amy agreed by blowing bubbles. Patrick now turned serious.

-" I'm so sorry Teresa" he began. "I wanted to surprise you but I think I badly blew it."

-" You think…?" she asked with a slight smile on her face.

- "I know I messed up Teresa. This house was supposed to be a surprise" he explained. "I wanted to give you this house for the beginning of our new life. I wanted a place to raise our children in a new place."

- "I'm kind of sad I spoilt the surprise Patrick" she said.

- "That is ok Teresa I'm such a dolt. Of course you would think the worst. You are trained that way. I'm so sorry." Patrick closed to kiss her while Amy grabbed Mommy's hair.

- "Ow Amy…Patrick can you get her to loosen her grip? It is painful." Teresa complained.

- "Amy let loose your Mother's hair." Patrick said in a very stern voice.

Amy looked at her Father and then her Mother then let go of Teresa's hair.

-"I guess no kissing until I place Amy in her crib." Patrick sheepishly said.

He placed Amy in her crib. Amy seemed to understand what Patrick was speaking. He stood up and hugged tightly then kissed his love of his life deeply with as much love he could give. She pressed herself against him while kissing him back so passionately. Amy laughed when she saw her parents doing so. The one year old seemed to understand what was happening. She was smarter than the average child. She was the delight of her adoptive parents.

Teresa smiled against his lips then wrapped her arms around his neck. They left the room Since Teresa had not yet seen the rest of their house. Patrick showed Teresa where they could christen the rooms and they did so with gusto.

Finally, Teresa was happy. She had the perfect man, tender and loving. She had a perfect daughter who did nothing but make her happy and now she had a nice big house. What more could she ask? There was something that could still embellish their life. Patrick said he wanted more children but was it too soon? They have Amy but she found out from the doctor other news.

She turned then looked at him. She had to share with him the good news. He had a right to know. What if he already knew? Why buy a big house otherwise? After all he was the Mentalist. She would not be surprised that he already knew.

Patrick looked at her racking her brain. He knew the topic that she wanted to speak about he had known for a few days already. He also knew if he was patient she would tell him. He was so excited by the news. They had returned to Amy's Room. Patrick picked her up.

- "Patrick I ... I have something to tell you," she began.

- "I'm listening" he said while bouncing then stroking the hair of his daughter.

- "I don't know how to break this to you. Patrick I ... I ... I'm pregnant." she finally said.

-"I know" he replied.

She was not surprised with his confession. She had suspected for some time he had known. It was probably why the house was bought. It was to contain their growing family.

- "Why you didn't tell me you knew?" She inquired.

- "I wanted to give you the chance for you to tell me. I knew if I was patient you'd tell me and we could be happy together. Besides I wanted to be the first to see the joy in your eyes." Patrick said kissing his almost wife and mother carrying their child.

- "Thanks Patrick" she said kissing him back. "I love you."

-" I love you too." Patrick said kissing her again.

They fell into each other arms then finally they fell asleep on the floor. They were all three a family.

In a few months they would be four in a new home with a new life. They didn't have an easy life but together they had succeeded and now they were happy.

Teresa Lisbon didn't think that one day she would have the chance to have children or to have a man in her life or even to simply have a life. She finally had everything she had dreamed of since childhood. And contrary to what she thought she did have the maternal instinct. Patrick always had confidence in her and he was right as usual. Without him she would never have had the courage to look after Amy. Patrick's confidence in her allowed her to have the dream life which she shared with the most wonderful man in the world, Patrick Jane.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: next chapter as soon as I can.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: hi guys, here's the last chapter. Hope you'll like it. Thanks again for all the wonderfull reviews you left me.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The house was quiet in this morning of December 25th. There was not a sound which came to break the serenity of the morning. The house was decorated for Christmas. It was a large tree in the living room, huge, with beautiful decorations of all colors, balls, garlands and with a beautiful star at the top.

The furniture also was decorated with garlands made up of multitudes of small beads. Under the tree proudly enthroned boxes packed up in bright colors, large, small, long and thin. There were all kinds of boxes and envelopes.

Suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs and three heads appeared at the door. There were three little children with brown hair. The three children rushed to the tree and fell on boxes with envy. But a voice was heard behind them and they released the packages.

- "Not now kids," announced the female voice still full of sleep. She was Brunette too. She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn.

She smiled at them and they understood without a word before getting up then leaving in the direction of the kitchen. Together, they prepared breakfast and put it on a plate before getting up the wide staircase. They walked in silence not wanting to wake the late sleepers.

Finally, they reached a door on which was drawn a couple embracing. Small giggled were heard before opening the door gently. They entered softly, holding the tray and advanced to the bed. The oldest of the group took the tray then place it on the small table. It was on the right side of the room. Leaving the tray the oldest went to join the other three. They threw knowing glances and then jumped on the bed which did not even awake the sleeping couple.

- "Wake up, Wake up" they cried in chorus.

The man raised his head from the pillow with his eyes half closed and looked around him to figure out what was happening. He discovered the four children then he motioned for them to come closer. They did without hesitation. The woman against him was not yet awake.

She was reluctant is leaving her sleep. The man leaned over to her then placed a tender kiss on her neck under the eyes of happy children. She lifted her shoulders then tried to chase the intruder away but he repeated the gesture. She groaned in annoyance then pulled the blanket over her head to hide. This action did nothing to discourage her husband. He pulled the covers off of her to reveal the children.

- "Patrick! Behave" she whispered exasperatedly.

- "Yes my sweet?" he answered by sticking his lips against her cheek kissing her once again.

- "Go Away I'm Tired." She announced.

- "Teresa the children are here. They want to wish you a merry Christmas plus they have a gift for us." Patrick cajoled his wife.

With the word gift Teresa looked up then saw three pairs of eyes and bright smiles. She smiled back leaning against the headboard then faced the children. She opened her arms wide and they pounced. They were only too happy to share this moment.

After a few minutes of hugs and kisses she stood up then walked over to the table and inspected the tray. A new smile stretched upon her face. She turned to the group.

- "Thank you all for this wonderful surprise" Teresa said smiling.

- "Your Welcome Aunt Teresa!" They all chorused.

- "Is there any for me?" Patrick asked as his hand got slapped by Teresa playfully.

- "No Patrick you need to get your own they got it for me! Teresa said.

- "Evil Woman…! Patrick groused.

Teresa beamed with a large smile then Patrick struck wrapping his powerful arms around her and spun so she would face him. Pulling her closer he pressed his lips to hers in a most passionate kiss.

- "Merry Christmas Teresa" Patrick said.

- "Ew Ew Uncle Patrick is nasty!" came from the kids.

- "Uncle Patrick is not nasty. It shows how much he loves me and all of you." Teresa scolded.

Teresa grabbed the hands of her husband then lacing their fingers placed them on her belly. A small blow against their hands made them smile.

- "This one is quite full of life" Patrick said placing his head on his wife's shoulder.

- "It runs in the family" she replied.

- "Who was it in the Family?" Patrick teased.

- "Patrick you know that one. Kids who is it from?" She asked the kids who were all a twitter.

- "Uncle Patrick!" they replied then they all burst into giggles.

Jane placed a tender kiss on the belly of his beautiful wife and turned back to face the children who were still on the bed giggling.

Patrick looked at their shining faces.

- "Ok Troop it is time head on out!" He ordered.

The kids did not hesitate. They scampered off the bed and ran down the stairs as quickly as they could. Teresa smiled watching them leave.

- "Eat up Mrs. Jane they are waiting on you." Patrick said leaving her with another kiss then charged out the door too.

Teresa dug in with gusto as Patrick was downstairs berating the kids in getting into the gifts.

- "You all know your Aunt will be deeply disappointed if you open one box or ribbon without her seeing. You are all just going to have to be patient." Patrick warned.

- "Ah Uncle just one Please it could be our little secret!" The eldest said.

- "You have spoken like a true Jane but in this case I have to disagree. No secrets on Christmas!" Patrick said.

- "Awww" was heard from the group but Patrick stood firm.

After a few minute which seemed like hours Teresa appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Patrick jumped up to kiss her again.

- "Have any problems convincing the troops?" she whispered.

- "Nope let me help you get settled on the couch" Patrick said.

Teresa with Patrick's help placed her gently on the couch. The kids watched their relatives with eager eyes. Teresa comfortable on the couch finally spoke.

- "Ok you all know the drill Uncle Patrick has the Santa Hat therefore he has the privilege to doling out the packages only one for each right now Patrick. Teresa commanded.

- "Yes my Queen." Patrick said as the kids eagerly waited the bestowing of that one gift.

Once each child had a bright package to unwrap the signal was given.

-"Ok the eldest can unwrap the gift first then on down the list but one at a time!" Teresa said.

The kids waited in perfect harmony to see what each child was given.

The eyes of children were amazed discovering the toys with such the joy on their faces. Teresa finally got up with some difficulties before joining them on the floor. She sat under the tree to help the yougnest in opening the biggest box she had ever seen.

The kids had scattered to play with their toys. Patrick looked at them a moment when he heard a noise upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling and his smile grew even bigger, if that was possible. He climbed the steps four by four then entered a room. He came out a few minutes later with a little girl.

Arriving in the living room, the ground was almost invisible as the papers were scattered everywhere. Under the tree, Teresa laughed seeing the children fighting with a sword against a plastic lightsaber.

- "Children…" called Patrick "look who's here."

- "Amy!" they shouted

The toys were forgotten. They dropped to the ground whatever they had in their hands. They all came running toward the Mentalist who placed the girl at his feet. She ambled over to open her gifts. Amy still crawled on her knees. She was still a little asleep and not quite sure she could walk. The oldest of three children lifted the girl then placed her in front of the large tree while the other two brought to her gifts. Patrick helped Teresa to rise and hugged her. They enjoyed this time with their family.

- "Aunt Teresa…" called the older girl.

- "Yes sweetie…?" Teresa replied.

- "What's time will Dad arrive?" She asked.

- "In the afternoon my dear, so you still have time to enjoy your toys before we have to pack your bags." Teresa said.

The girl got up then kissed her Aunt Teresa on the cheek and returned to sit with the others.

Teresa was happy more happy than ever. For the first time in her life, she celebrated Christmas with a man and children. Her brother Tommy had suddenly asked her to take care of the young ones until he returned. It was the night before when he had informed his sister that he would return the next day. The young woman had been happy to do so. Since she and her younger brother had reunited they saw more regularly each other to hers and Patrick's delight.

A few months earlier, they got married with only Cho, Rigsby, Van Pelt and her three brothers with their children. Patrick had no family. Cho was his best man and Van Pelt was her maid of honor. The ceremony was celebrated on a bank of the American River near Sacramento.

They spent their honeymoon in a small cottage in the mountains then returned three weeks later. Tommy took care of little Amy during this time. Her brother, James who was seeing a woman, had asked her to take care of his children for Christmas, Leonora, Olivia and Spencer. Teresa loved her nieces and nephew and had gladly accepted. And so she had spent Christmas with her family. Annie, Tommy's daughter, was happy to come along with her cousins and Teresa was happy to have her too.

While she was still in his embrace she felt a pain which forced her to fall to the floor. Jane turned to her wanting to know what was wrong. Then he understood immediately. He grabbed her by the arm and helped her settle on the couch.

- "Leonora the baby is coming. Get my phone Good Girl and call 911.

- "911 Operator can you tell me the nature of your emergency?" the operator asked.

- "My Aunt is in pain the baby is coming please send an Ambulance." She said.

- "I have your location please stay on the line until the ambulance arrives." The operator said.

A few minutes later the EMT's arrived and Leonora hung up with the operator.

**- oooo -**

There were five children waiting patiently in the waiting room under the care of a nurse. The youngest wondered what had happen to their aunt while Annie had Amy in her lap. She talked to her in reassuring tones. The baby girl sniffed from time to time. She expressed her desire to see her mother. Nothing could calm her down.

It had been hours that Teresa was in labor. Their Uncle Patrick was with her. None of their colleagues were in town. They all had obtained holiday leave. There was nobody who could come to take care of the children. Therefore, the nurse did everything she could to calm them.

Finally, after several minutes, a doctor came to the nurse.

The man approached the group and miraculously Amy calmed down. The man came out and spoke to them.

- "Your Uncle will be out soon. Your Aunt is fine. He will talk to you." The man said.

The kids grew nervous. Amy wailed for her mother. Patrick appeared.

He bent down to look at them.

-"Uncle Patrick what is happening? Is the baby safe?" Leonora asked.

-" Kids, Your Aunt Teresa had some problems with the baby ..." Patrick started.

- "How is she, and how is the baby?" Annie asked worriedly.

- "Your Aunt Teresa wants you all to know she loves you all very much. I will be taking you to see her but you need to be very quiet. She needs to recover. The baby we will not see right away. It needs to get stronger so there is a special place where that will happen." Patrick said.

The youngest children held on to Patrick's hand as he led them to calm their fears.

**- oooo -**

He entered with the kids. Patrick told the nurse that he would tell her this news in his own way. Patrick withheld the news of her losing one of the twins to himself.

Teresa was a bit out of it when she saw all the kids surrounding Patrick.

-"Hey Baby girl" she said to Amy who was finally reunited with her mother. The other Kids crowded around her.

- "How are you Aunt Teresa? I was so worried." Annie said.

- "I'm tired Annie I am barely able to stay wake." Teresa said.

Patrick kissed his wife as she fell asleep.

- "Come on kids your Aunt has fallen asleep so we need to go." Patrick said.

The kids all gave their Aunt a kiss then left. Patrick left with the kids to take them home. The excitement of the morning had left them exhausted. Patrick got them into bed pretty easily. He could not leave until Tommy return. He had not returned any of his calls. In the morning Tommy arrived. Patrick was glad to see him.

- "Thomas I need you to care for the kids. I need to return to the hospital. I have to be there when she is told the bad news." Patrick said to his Brother in Law.

- "Uh Sure what happened Patrick?" Tommy asked.

- "Teresa went into premature labor. Thomas she had twins but one was too underdeveloped. That one died." Patrick started to cry. "She does not know yet."

- "I understand Patrick you are family anything I can do name it." Tommy said.

- "Thanks for your understanding I need to go." Patrick said.

Tommy hugged the Mentalist.

- "Go attend to my sister" Tommy said breaking the embrace.

Patrick left the house and entered the hospital room in record time.

- "Hey" Teresa said looking at her husband with bags under her eyes but alert just the same.

Patrick wrapped his arms around and kissed her.

- "Teresa I have to tell you something which will hurt. We had twins. The ultrasound never showed the shadow twin. She was too underdeveloped to survive. I'm so sorry Teresa I am truly sorry to break this news." Patrick said.

- "What's diagnosis about the other?" Teresa asked suddenly anxious.

- "She survived but she is an incubator Teresa she looks like you." Patrick said.

Teresa was glad the one twin survived but was heartbroken that one did not. Patrick noticed his wife was weeping. He held her as she shook in her wailing. He joined her as they grieved together.

- "I know Teresa I am sad too but think our other daughter and Amy. They are going to need us and our love." Patrick said.

- "What can we do to overcome this?" Teresa asked.

- "Together we will succeed, I promise." Patrick said.

Teresa shifted in the bed to make room for him. Patrick moved to her side wrapping his arms around his love.

**- oooo -**

It was not until after the New Year before Teresa could leave the hospital. Their daughter was forced to stay a little longer just to be sure she was okay.

Patrick with the help of the kids and Tommy prepared the house to welcome her home later in the day.

Grace had returned once Patrick informed her. Her help was assisting Patrick in getting Teresa from the hospital. Teresa didn't want to leave the hospital without her daughter. The separation was too hard for her. With Grace's insistence and the doctor's reassurance allowed Teresa peace of mind to leave her daughter behind.

Teresa returned home with Grace and Patrick. Her brother and her nieces, nephew and daughter all welcomed her back. Her return was difficult. The first night without her Daughter was terrible but the presence of Patrick by her side helped much. That and taking care of little Amy help reinforce she was still much needed

During the week of waiting Patrick did his best to help Teresa even if he was himself affected. The children helped to bring a smile to their aunt face and together they succeeded quite well.

And finally the big day came. Everyone had to prepare the house while the couple went to the hospital. The hours passed and finally, Patrick and Teresa returned with a little baby in her mother's arms.

When they entered the house, the whole family and friends were there to welcome them. Even Minnelli had made the trip for his favorite agent.

Teresa and Patrick smiled while she walked in the room to present her daughter.

- "Everyone, I want to present you our daughter Marianne Lisbon Jane" She said smiling while gazing softly at the little girl sleeping in her arms.

Patrick approached then hugged her. He then felt something pull on his pants leg. He looked down where he saw Amy holding out her arms. He bent down and picked her up. Amy looked at her little sister. She was a beautiful little girl with her hair as dark as her mother. Perhaps she had the blue eyes of her father. Everyone walked slowly over to greet the newcomer.

Teresa looked around her to see her family. There were her brothers with their children, her colleagues, her former boss and her husband. Finally, there were her two daughters each one held in their arms by a different parent. Things had changed. Teresa no longer doubted in her ability to care for a child.

Patrick had said so many months earlier. At first she doubted his words. Now she knew she did have the maternal instinct. Teresa looked at her sleeping daughter which was held against her. She knew she would never doubt it again.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N2: let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

**I'll have a new story soon,** _72 hours._

**Until then.**


End file.
